Troubled Heart
by SweetGA07
Summary: Andrea Jones is a 24 year old who loves wrestling. She never thought she would end dating an ECW original Tommy Dreamer. But she never thought things would go like this. Not Writing anymore
1. Chapter 1

Andrea Jones is a 24 year old who loves wrestling. She never thought she would end dating an ECW original Tommy Dreamer. But when she goes to visit her brother in TNA she never thought she would fall for his best friend Samoa Joe. What will Andrea do? Will she break Tommy's heart?

Chapter 1

"I hate when they show that." Andrea said as Shelly walked into the room laughing. "By The way stop torturing me." she added laughing.

Shelly laughed at her and sat adown beside her on the couch and looked at the TV.

"Does Tommy know that you are obsessed with Kevin?" asked Shelly taking her shoes off.

"Yes he knows he thinks it's funny because I want Kevin to bite and me become a vampire and I can come to the ring with you guys and damn we'd have some fun." replied Andrea laughing.

Shelly laughed a bit and smiled at her as grabbed a pair of pants and put them on.

"Are you going to go see Allen?" asked Shelly buttoning the pants she put on.

"Yeppers I am! I can't wait to see my brother. I have missed him so much." Andrea said smiling putting her hair up in a pony tail.

Right before Shelly could say anything the door open and Tommy walked in smiling at Andrea who was holding her arms up.

"I am getting tired of them showing that video of you getting thrown on a metal stage and then the outside of the ring and then on those steel steps." Andrea said as Tommy pulled her up.

"I know you are believe me I have to deal with you saying that when we go to the hotel." replied Tommy mocking Andrea making Shelly laugh at the couple.

Andrea grabbed her jacket from the back of the couch and kissed Shelly on the cheek and waved at her as they walked out of the locker room.

Hallway

"Baby promise me you won't do anything stupid when you face Dalip Singh (The Great Khali)." Andrea said putting her finger in Tommy's Face.

Tommy looked at her and bite her finger. She pulled her finger out of his mouth and held it close to her.

"Why did you do that for?" asked Andrea looking at him.

"Because then I can make it better when we get to the hotel." replied Tommy kissing her on the lips.

Andrea broke the kiss and waved at Kevin as he hissed at her. Tommy laughed at him then stopped him and whispered something in his ear.

"Sure no problem dude." Kevin said smiling as Tommy let go of Andrea.

She looked at him then at Kevin who was giving her a huge smile. He took her bag off of her shoulder and put it on the floor and smiled at her. Kevin pushed her lightly against the wall and smiled.

"Ready?" asked Kevin.

"Uhhh, I guess." Andrea replied laughing.

Kevin grabbed her hair which sent shivers down her spine. Andrea's eyes got wide and looked Tommy who was laughing at her. Kevin pushed her head to the side and bite down on her neck.

"OOOOH!" Andrea whispered closing her eye.

Kevin let her go and smiled at her as she opened her eyes. Kevin laughed at her and kissed her neck and smiled.

"You've got your obsession now." Kevin said walking away.

Andrea covered her face with her hands and laughed. Tommy laughed at her then pulled her hands from her face.

"Baby there now you've got that done you can focus on me." Tommy said smiling.

He grabbed her bag from the floor and walked with her. Andrea laughed at him and stopped him and kissed him on the lips as crew members watched. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Come on lets go to the hotel." Tommy said pulling her down the hall way.

Andrea laughed at him and just followed him.

Hotel

Tommy slid the card into the slot opening the door. Andrea walked in first and put her bag down and looked at Tommy who closed the door and walked to her and smiled.

"It's great to be away from everyone." Tommy said kissing her on the lips.

Andrea put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Tommy broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"So what were you and Shelly talking about other then Kevin." asked Tommy as he took his shirt off.

Andrea sat down on the bed and took her cell phone out of her pocket.

"I am going to go to Orlando and see my brother." replied Andrea looking at Tommy who stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"What?" asked Tommy looking at her. " Andrea you know he tries to always break us up and try to set you up with one of his buddies who are stupid." he added upset.

She looked at him then got up from the bed and walked over to him where he was standing.

"Look Tommy he is my brother and I love him deeply. You are my boyfriend and I love you just as much. I have never broke up with you before when I was with him have I?" asked Andrea looking at him.

Tommy just looked at her and put his shirt back on and walked out of the room slamming the door.

"I guess sex is out of the question now." Andrea said laughing.

She grabbed her bag and pulled out a notebook and wrote Tommy a note and shook her head. She put the note on the bed and walked out of the room leaving the room key on the dresser beside the door.

"Bye Tommy." Andrea whispered as she walked out of the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Airport

"Allen where are you?" asked Andrea to her self as she walked out of the tunnel.

She walked over to the seats and turned her cell phone on and dialed her brother's number.

"Allen Jones! Where are you?" asked Andrea looking around. "What? You can't come and get me? You knew I was coming…..Your my brother!... So look for a guy who is huge and looks like Elvis's love child?" she added.

She hung her phone and looked around the airport and saw a guy standing off to the side. Andrea shook her head and walked over to him.

"Let me guess you're Joe Seannoa." asked Andrea putting her bags down.

"You must be Andrea, Allen's baby sister." replied Joe in a mocking voice.

Andrea looked at him with wide eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"What in the hell did I do to you?" Andrea asked crossing her arms looking at him.

"Nothing come on." Joe said walking off.

Andrea growled at him and grabbed her bags and followed him as he walked fast. She caught up with him and he opened the truck to his BMW. She put her bags in and climbed into the front seat.

"Ok cut the crap Joe, I have done nothing to you." Andrea said putting her seat belt on and looked at him.

"You couldn't find your way to Allen's house ok? You are a spoiled little brat I can tell already by looking at her." Joe spat her.

Andrea looked at him with an eye brow raised at him. Andrea shook her head then looked at him.

"Alright Joe you want to be an asshole fine I'll be a bitch but I think I can do worse. I have been dating Tommy Dreamer for the past 2 years ok? I think if I can put up with hardcore ways he is like that outside of the ring." Andrea said upset.

Joe didn't say anything he just kept on driving. Andrea grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Allen's phone number.

"Next time you can't make it to pick me up tell me and I'll find my own way to your house. I will never ride with this jackass." Andrea said hanging up her phone and putting it in her pocket book.

About 10 minutes later Joe pulled into Allen's drive way. Andrea saw her brother on the porch with his wife Wendy.

"Andrea you're here." Allen said hugging his sister.

"I hate you Allen, You always seem to have assholes for friends." Andrea whispered into his ear.

Allen laughed at his sister and grabbed her bags from the trunk of Joe's car. Allen thanked Joe while Andrea was playing her nephew Ajay. Joe looked at her.

"Tell her that I am sorry for being a asshole my girlfriend has been crawling up my ass for doing things for you and if it's a girl I'm in deep shit." Joe replied laughing.

"No problem. Maybe I can get you guys together and she will leave Tommy." Allen said laughing as Joe got into his car and pulled off.

Wendy and Andrea looked up as he walked on the porch with Andrea's bags. Andrea grabbed some of the smalls ones while Wendy was holding Ajay. They all walked into the house.

"Your staying in the guest room. Most of the time you stay there anyways." Allen said laughing.

"Come on Bro take me to the room." Andrea replied as they walked up the stairs to the room.

Guest Room

"I missed you." Allen said hugging his sister when he put her bags down.

Andrea hugged her brother and smiled.

"I missed you too." Andrea said hugging him.

She broke the hug and grabbed her littlest bag and opened it and put a picture of Tommy on the dresser. Allen growled at him.

"As long as you are in this house Andrea put that picture up." Allen said grabbing the picture and handing it to her.

"Allen is my boyfriend and I love him." Andrea said putting the picture back in the bag.

"I don't care if he is your boyfriend or your husband but I don't like him and I don't want a picture of him in my house. Last time I seen him I got into a fight with him in my house which caused for me to get locked up over night." Allen said crossing his arms in front of his sister.

"Fine." Andrea said putting the the bag under the bed and put her arms in the air. "There." she added.

Allen shook his head and walked out leaving Andrea alone to unpack. She grabbed her bags and started to put somethings in the dressers. Right as she reached for a bag her cell phone went off. She smiled at the ID and saw it was Tommy.

"Hey Baby!" Andrea said greeting him.

"_Don't hey baby me." Tommy said sounding upset. _

"What's wrong with you?" asked Andrea sitting down in a chair that was in her room.

"_I saw some pictures with you and some guy and that isn't your brother! I know what Allen looks like I got to beat him up." replied Tommy in a smartass voice._

"Are you kidding me? That was Joe he picked me up because my brother couldn't make it so why don't you get your facts straight!" shouted Andrea starting to cry.

"_You know what I've got my facts straight. 2 years together must have not ment anything to you. So guess what Andrea. Its over!" shouted Tommy hanging up on her. _

Andrea just looked at her cell phone and wiped some tears away. She put the cell phone on the table and looked at the door as it opened. Wendy was standing there with Ajay on her hip.

"Are you ok?" Wendy asked as she walked into the room.

"Never better." replied Andrea hiding her feelings.

She grabbed Ajay from Wendy and was playing with him acting all happy. The three of them walked down the stairs into the living room.

"I heard what was said to you Andrea you had your cell phone on speaker phone." Wendy whispered making Andrea stop playing Ajay.

"Ok Wendy. I guess things always come to end with me huh? Tommy ended it after 2 years because of some photos he got from the internet that says I'm the new love of Joe can you believe that?" asked Andrea laughing.

They just laughed at each other then noticed that Allen was in the room looking upset. .

"He broke up with you?" asked Allen sitting down on the couch while the girls stayed on the floor with Ajay.

Andrea nodded at him and then looked at Ajay who was laughing at his Aunt who was making faces at him.

"You deverse better then him Andrea. You should listen to me from now on don't you think." Allen said laughing.

Andrea turned her back to him and faced his son and flipping him off behind her back making Wendy and Allen laugh.

"I am going to be having fun with my nephew so he is going to my new love." Andrea said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wendy baby do you think I can steal Andrea to go to the arena tonight me so I can get her into the grove of things again?" asked Allen looking at Wendy and Andrea who was putting some food.

"No problem I can do all this on my own." Wendy said taking the bag that Andrea was putting up.

Allen grabbed Andrea by the arm and pulled her out of the kitchen. She laughed when she put her flip flops on.

"Calm down Allen we are going to be there on time it's not like that I haven't met the guys before. I have got to beat them up." Andrea replied getting into AJ's truck.

He started up the truck and pulled out of the drive way. Andrea fixed her halter top and pants and smiled.

"Who are you trying to look nice for?" asked Allen laughing.

"Nobody because I don't like anyone here." replied Andrea smiling at her brother.

Andrea turned on the radio and smiled at her brother as she started to sing along with the song. It was Pink Rock Prom Queen by Josie and the Pussy Cats.

"You can sing baby sister." Allen said pulling into the parking lot.

"Thanks but hey when you've got nothing else to do when you are around girls look hotter then you. You stand in the back and sing." Andrea said smiling.

Andrea stepped out of the truck and walked around the truck as Allen grabbed his bag and put his arm around his sister's shoulder.

"Are you ready for people to think I'm cheating on Wendy with you? Because they haven't seen you in about 2 years and believe me you've changed." Allen said laughing.

"Sure come on Bro." Andrea said laughing as they got to the door.

Andrea walked in behind him and looked at the ground and then up when Allen cleared his throat. Andrea looked up and saw Brandon Silvestry making out with a girl in the hallway.

"Brandon and Kristy haven't I told you not to do that." Allen said laughing.

"Yea Brandon hasn't he told you enough." Andrea said hiding behind her brother so he couldn't see her.

Brandon looked around and didn't see anyone then spotted Andrea.

"Andy!" shouted Brandon as she popped out from behind Allen.

"Don't you dare call me that Brandy!" Andrea said teasing him.

They laughed each other and hugged each other while Brandon spun her around. Kristy cleared her throat.

"Brandon; aren't you going to tell her who I am." Kristy said laughing.

"Sorry baby, Andrea this Kristy my girlfriend." Brandon said as he brought Kristy over to him. "Kristy this is Allen's baby sister Andrea." he added.

The girls shook hands with each other.

"We've known each other for years. Don't worry I wont try to steal him. I just got out of a relationship with someone of 2 years. Plus I only see Brandon as a brother who I can beat up." Andrea said making Kristy laugh.

Brandon put his arms around Kristy's waist then smiled.

"At least these two are getting alone. Remember Allen when I brought Candice here? She and Andrea went at it like alley cats." Brandon said making the girls laugh.

"It wasn't my fault that she kept talking crap." Andrea said crossing her arms.

Brandon laughed at her as started acting like Candice. Kristy laughed at her then shook her head.

"Guys here comes Joe." Kristy said holding onto Brandon's hand.

Andrea stopped smiling and turned and saw Joe walking toward them. Kristy laughed at Andrea who mumbling something.

"Hey Brandon I'm going to take Andrea here to go get something to eat." Kristy said pulling Andrea away from the guys.

Joe got to the crowd as Kristy walked away with Andrea.

"Did I do something?" asked Joe looking at Allen.

"Dude you have no idea." Allen said laughing.

Meanwhile Kristy and Andrea walked into cafeteria and saw that no one was in there.

"Come on lets see if they have anything thing good." Kristy said pulling Andrea over to the table.

Andrea walked down the table and stopped at the end.

"They have nothing good. I am going to get some thing, maybe some Carne Asada Tacos or sushi or something." Andrea said as Kristy stopped what she was doing and looked at her.

"Ok would you like to tell me why you don't like Joe?" asked Kristy putting her plate down on the table.

"Put it like this. Yesterday my brother couldn't come get me at the airport so he sent Joe to get me and Joe was a huge asshole to me so yea." Andrea said walking out of the cafeteria.

Kristy grabbed a bottle water and followed behind her with a plate full of fruit. Andrea was almost close to corner but Kristy caught up with her.

"I am sure the guys are their locker room now so come on follow me." Kristy said turning down another hallway.

About 10 minutes of walking they came to a room and Kristy knocked. She heard someone tell they could come in. Kristy walked in first and followed by Andrea who saw Joe talking to Allen.

"Hey Allen can I use your truck?" asked Andrea walking over to them.

"For what?" Allen asked as he grabbed the keys from his bag.

"Well sorry to tell you but the food sucks so I was going to go get Carne Asada Tacos or sushi or something." Andrea said making Joe look up at her.

Allen put his keys back in his bag then smiled.

"Joe weren't you going to go get something like that?" asked Allen looking at Joe.

"Yes I was." Joe said smiling. "Need a ride?" he added looking at Andrea.

She growled at him then looked at Allen and shook her head. Joe walked out followed by Andrea who flipped her brother off before closing the door.

"Dude are you trying to set them up or something?" asked Brandon as he stole a piece of a orange from Kristy's plate.

"Hey Tommy broke up with her and plus Andrea liking the same things as Joe what are the odds of that? Joe's current girlfriend Brittany hates all the stuff he does and what he eats so it's a perfect match." Allen said laughing.

"Your bad Allen, you know they can't get along." Kristy said smiling.

In Joe's Car

"I am sorry about yesterday. My girlfriend Brittany was getting a bitch to be me because she doesn't like Allen." Joe said looking at Andrea who was looking out the widow.

"Sorry for being a Bitch." Andrea said looking at him with a smile.

Joe laughed at her and as she looked through his cd holder that was in his car. Andrea smiled at the ones he had.

"You can put one in if you want." Joe said looking at the road.

"Alright I think I will put in System of a Down." Andrea said putting it in. "I like the Prison Song." she added.

"Me too." replied Joe and she started to mouth the words to the song.

He pulled into a parking lot and got out. Andrea got out and walked over to him and saw that they were getting some sushi. Joe opened the door and he let Andrea go in before him. She made a face in front him and then laughed. They got a table off to the side and smiled.

"So tell me about Brittany." Andrea said looking at Joe.

"Well, Brittany is an actor who hasn't done much. She doesn't like wrestling." Joe replied laughing.

"Ok let me get this I'm confused. She doesn't like wrestling but yet she is dating a wrestler?" Andrea asked as Joe nodded at her. "Alright that is just screwed up." she added laughing.

Before Joe could anything their brought their food and sat it down on the table in front of them.

"Tell me about you then." asked Joe as he saw Andrea put some sushi in her mouth.

Andrea swallowed what she had in her mouth with a drink of coke.

"Well I am a wrestler in training. Last night my boyfriend Tommy Dreamer broke up with me because of some photos that he saw over the computer that were taken of me and you at the air port." Andrea said looking at Joe who had wide eyes.

"That could explain why Brittany was being a bigger bitch then normal." Joe said laughing.

Andrea laughed then stopped.

"Hey Joe, Does Brittany have blonde hair and I'd say stands about 5'3?" asked Andrea looking at him.

"Yea why?" asked Joe looking at her.

Andrea just pointed behind him. Joe turned around and saw Brittany standing there with her arms crossed and she was taping her foot.

"So it is true then." Brittany said walking over to where they were sitting.

"No it's not Baby. This is Andrea Allen's baby sister. God I don't think she would go for me anyways. She just broke up with Tommy Dreamer god compare me to him!" shouted Joe.

Andrea looked at him then back at Brittany who gave her a death glare. She was about to say something but Brittany grabbed her coke and poured it on her head. Andrea's eyes got big when Brittany grabbed her plate of food and put it in Andrea's face and down her white shirt.

"Brittany!" shouted Joe as Brittany turned and looked at him.

"Joe, it's over." Brittany said pouring his diet coke over his head.

She dumped his plate into his lap. She walked out of building leaving Joe and Andrea alone once again.

"I'm sorry about that." Joe said standing up trying to get the food off of his lap.

"It's ok its not every day I get food in my face by someone's girlfriend who is now their ex." Andrea said wiping her face of the food.

Andrea stood up and wiped the food out of her lap and looked at him laughing.

"Come on lets go to the arena and we can get you cleaned up. I'm sure Kristy has something you can wear." Joe said as they walked out.

They got to the parking lot and Andrea shook her head.

"I am not getting your car looking like this." Andrea said looking down at her clothes.

"Here." Joe said when he opened the back door.

Andrea looked up and Joe handed her a t-shirt. Andrea got into the car and Joe stood out waiting on her to get done.

"Ok I'm done." Andrea said looking out the driver side widow.

Joe got into the car and looked Andrea who had a shirt on. She looked like she got done having sex with someone.

"I am going to get another t-shirt when I get to the arena." Andrea said laughing.

"Alright that is fine." Joe said laughing. "I'm sorry but I must say you look cute with sushi in your hair." he added laughing.

Andrea blushed and looked out the widow before he could see. _Man, this is wrong I just got out of a relationship with Tommy and I'm falling for Joe...no I'm not it's just a crush…yea its just a crush…it is just a crush isn't it?. Andrea thought looking out the widow with a smile. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Joe pulled into the parking lot of the arena. Neither one of them spoke after leaving the parking lot after what happen with Brittany.

"Come on lets go see Allen he is going to love the site of his baby sister covered in stuff. Plus you need to wash your hair." Joe said laughing.

Andrea rolled her eyes and walked into the building as she tired the long shirt that she was wearing. Joe opened the door to the locker room and Andrea walked in behind him and looked at Allen who stopped what he was doing on his computer and looked at her.

"What the hell happen to you?" asked Allen smiling.

"We had a run in with the famous Brittany. She poured my drink over my head then put my food in my face and down my shirt." Andrea said looking at him with an upset look.

Kristy was laughing at her then grabbed her bag and pulled out some shampoo and a shirt and handed it to Andrea who walked into the shower.

"At least we know that you and Brittany are over." Kristy said sitting down on Brandon's lap.

"Oh yea she made a big scene so I'd say its over." replied Joe laughing.

Everyone in the locker room laughed then stopped when Andrea walked out with a towel around her and walked over to Joe and handed him the shirt he let her wear.

"Thanks." Andrea said walking back into the stall.

Joe watched her the whole way there. Kristy hit him in the stomach with her elbow. Allen and Brandon laughed at him.

"Dude stop checking my sister out ok?" Allen said smiling.

He shook his head and looked at Kristy who was laughing. Kristy walked over to Brandon and sat down beside him.

"He likes her." whispered Kristy into Brandon's ear.

"I agree with you on that he watched her until you couldn't see her anymore." Brandon whispered back smiling at Kristy and she leaned against his chest and smiled.

Andrea back out of the stall with the shirt on this time she put the table in a basket it beside the door and looked at everyone as they were watching her. She threw Kristy her shampoo back.

"What? Haven't you guys seen a girl before?" asked Andrea putting her hands on her hips.

"No they haven't." said a deep voice.

Andrea turned around and saw Scott D'Amore standing there with a smile on his face. She took off running and he caught her and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you!" Andrea said as she was put down.

"I've missed you too. Hey Allen do you mine if I steal my ex for a while?" asked Scott smiling at him.

"Sure no problem but bring her back with any harm done." shouted Allen as he walked into the shower.

Andrea waved at the rest of them and left with Scott. Kristy looked at Joe as he was getting ready.

"She dated Scott D'Amore?" Joe asked looking at Brandon.

Brandon gave him his signature smile and it make Kristy smile.

"They dated for like a year and a half I think but they decided to be friends because Scott's ex wanted him back and Andrea was willing to give him up so he could be happy the rest is history. I mean they flirt sometimes because it's a habit for them but nothing happens." Brandon replied as Kristy put the shampoo back in her bag.

Meanwhile with Scott and Andrea they were walking down the hallway and talking.

"How have you been? I heard that you and Tommy broke up." Scott said as he opened the door to another locker room. "Guys you better be covered up because someone is here." he added leaning his head in.

She laughed at him and walked in front of him and saw Petey and Eric standing there in jeans and no shirts.

"Damn you boys never change. I'm still trying to figure out how I was faithful to Scott when I was dating him and I had you hot guys around me." Andrea said laughing.

Eric turned around and saw her and ran over to her and hugged her. She hugged him tightly and smiled at Petey who hugged her after Eric let her go.

"How long are you here?" asked Petey as she sat down beside him.

"Well I was only down for a visit but I think I am going to find somewhere to live down and go back to training." replied Andrea with a smile.

"That is good. But Andrea tell me what happen with you and Tommy. 2 years together and he broke up with you?" Scott said looking at her.

Andrea shook her head and looked at him.

"Well he saw some pictures that were posted online. Yesterday when I landed in Orlando my brother couldn't pick me up so he sent Joe to get me and someone must have seen it and they took pictures." replied Andrea as Scott looked at her with his face. "Don't even give me that look. I know that look." she added as she pointed at him.

Eric and Petey laughed at them while Andrea looked at Scott.

"I am only saying if you get mixed up with Joe you are going to be mixing up with the whole Kurt Angle thing and you know that management will see you and be like hey put her in the story line and hurt her or something." Scott said shaking her head.

Andrea rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Scott me and you aren't together anymore ok? You are with your wife now and you shouldn't tell me what do because I am older and actually wiser ok; If I get involved with Joe that is my business not anyone else. I am going to go to the locker room and I'll see you sometime." Andrea said getting up and walked out of the locker room.

Petey hit Scott upside the head and started to get ready for the show. Andrea sighed outside the door and walked down the wall way. She went to turn the corner and saw Jim Cornette standing there.

"Hello Ms. Jones. I have been waiting to meet you all day." Jim said smiling.

"Hello Mr. Cornette, If I knew you had wanted to meet me I would have come but I didn't." replied Andrea as they shook hands.

Jim nodded at her then gave a smile at her.

"You have a idea for me don't you." Andrea said smiling at him and laughing.

"Yes I do. I know that you are training I did research on you. I was even told you recently single. I don't see why or how the guy would break up with you but anyways If its ok with you I want to put you with Samoa Joe." Jim said looking at her.

Andrea choked on the water that she was drinking and looked at Jim as if he had 2 heads. She shook her head and looked at him.

"I guess that is fine. I'll be happy to do it but what I have to do?" asked Andrea looking at him.

"Well since Joe is faking somewhat of a injury to his ankle you walk him down stairs and do a interview with him but you wont say anything. Then Kurt well drags you out into the impact zone and he trys to lock the ankle lock on you but you get out of it but if you change your mind and want to feel pain tell Kurt and he'll do it." Jim said laughing as he grabbed a pen from his pocket. "Sign this and you're good to go."

Andrea couldn't help but smile so she signed the paper and walked down the hallway and got to the locker room once again. She looked in and saw that Kristy was the only one there.

"Hey Kristy guess what?!" shouted Andrea making Kristy jump.

"What?" asked Kristy smiling.

"I'm going to be work here. I just got stopped by Jim and he said a few things. He did research on me…." Andrea said but Kristy put her hand up and laughed.

"Breath baby doll." Kristy said laughing.

Kristy was still laughing at Andrea. Andrea took a sip of her bottle water and looked at Kristy once more.

"I am trying to say that I start working here tonight." Andrea said smiling.

"Really Andrea? That is great!" Kristy said hugging her.

They broke apart and Allen and Brandon walked into the room and looked at the girls.

"Guess what big brother you aren't the only Styles that is going to be here." Andrea said smiling.

Allen took his shirt off and looked at her.

"Ok what storyline do you got because if I know Jim I know what he has planned for you." Allen said sitting down.

"Well he is going to have me do a storyline with Joe. I have to play the whole girlfriend role. Plus I might be put in the ankle lock by Kurt but I was told I could beat his ass I want to." Andrea said as Allen was smiling.

He nodded at her.

"You can hold some of my clothes and I'll do your hair and make up." Kristy said grabbing her bag. "We are going to go to the girls locker room we'll see you guys later." she added as they walked out of the locker room.

Women's Locker Room

Andrea walked into the room first and saw Christy Hemme getting ready. Kristy walked in behind and waved.

"Christy meet the new knockout." Kristy said smiling. "Her name is Andrea Jones she is the baby sister of Aj." she added smiling

"Nice to meet you." Christy said shaking hands with Andrea. "You need to borrow some clothes feel free." she added.

"Thank You." Andrea said as Christy put her bag on the bench.

Andrea looked through the bag and pulled out a black mini skirt and a black low cut halter top. Kristy gave her a pair of a black knee high boots. Christy left and smiled.

"I am going to go change and Kristy can you do my hair?" Andrea asked as she turned around and looked at her. "I'll do my make up" she added smiling

"Sure no problem." Kristy replied putting stuff out.

It only took Andrea a few minutes to change into her outfit for the show. She walked out and Kristy smiled at her.

"I am going to be honest. I am bi and If I wasn't with Brandon I'd go after you and try to turn you." Kristy said laughing.

"Don't worry if you were single I'd go after you. I'm Bi too so its ok." Andrea said smiling.

Kristy smiled at her then looked at her outfit. She had the boots on and everything.

"Alright we only have 15 minutes before you go on. So do your make up while I do your hair." Kristy said smiling.

Andrea put on some black eye liner and some brown eye shadow. Kristy put her brownness blonde hair up in spiral curls. They got done right as the stage manager walked up.

"Its time for you to go on." he said.

Andrea got up after Kristy put it up in pony tail. Andrea walked out of the locker room following the guy. She saw Joe standing at the top of some stairs with some crutches.

"Alright Joe your lady is here." The guy said.

He looked down at Andrea who was smiling at him. _Damn she is hot! No No Don't think that she might want Scott back don't think that…_Jo thought as he looked at Andrea.

"Ok Andrea just help him down the stairs and that will be it for now." Jim said as she nodded at him.

"Go!" the camera guy said.

Andrea walked backwards down the stairs and helped him down. The camera faded out and the guy yelled cut. Andrea moved out of the way and Joe came down better. Andrea looked at him and smiled.

"You look good when you smile." Joe said looking at her.

"Thanks just like you." Andrea said laughing.

Joe laughed at her and smiled. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the head making her smile.

Impact

"We are out here to tell you who Mr. TNA for 2006. And the winner is….Samoa Joe." Mike said as Samoa Joe walked out limping.

Joe began his acceptance speech but Kurt came out with the girl who Joe came out with by the hair. Andrea was holding his hand because he was actually pulling his hair.

"Come on Joe, if I don't get my damn rematch I am going to break her ankle." Kurt said upset.

"This is between you and me Kurt let her go. Come down to the ring we'll do this right now" Joe shouted as he leaned against the rope.

Kurt threw the microphone down on the stage and turned to put the girl in ankle lock but Andrea turned over and kicked him away and tried to run down the ramp but Kurt grabbed her ankle and put her in the ankle lock.

"JOEEE!" Andrea shouted as she tried to get away from .

"YOU GOT YOUR REMATCH! LET HER GO!" shouted Joe trying to get out of the ring.

"It's not personal." Kurt looking at Joe then stepped forward. "Its Personal." he added then put Andrea back in the ankle lock.

Joe got out of the ring and limped up the ramp and got to Andrea who was holding her ankle and looking at him.

"You ok?" asked Joe looking at her.

"My damn ankle just got twisted like play dough. Thank you god I'm double jointed in my ankles." whispered Andrea smiling.

Some of the trainers walked out and helped Andrea backstage.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Backstage

"Are you ok?" asked Joe as Andrea sat up on the table.

"Yes Joe stop asking me that." Andrea said as she got up from the table.

Right as she went to walk her ankle buckled and she shouted just a bit and Joe caught her laughing.

"You're not ok." Joe said laughing.

Joe picked her up and carried her out of the room. Andrea looked at him and shook her head.

"I can walk Joe but hey if you want to carry me I am not going object to it." Andrea said putting her arms around his neck.

He laughed at her as some of the crew members were watching them walk down the hallway. Joe walked to Allen's locker room and Andrea knocked on the door. Kristy opened the door and looked at her.

"Are you ok?" Kristy asked as Joe walked into the room with Andrea.

"Yes but my ankle buckled out from under me and Joe here won't let me walk." Andrea said smiling.

Joe put her down on the bench and walked out leaving Kristy, Andrea, and Brandon in the room alone. Andrea smiled as she rubbed her ankle.

"You guys are a cute couple. I think Jim made a good decision to hire you." Kristy said smiling.

"Don't even start Kristy ok? I don't think Joe likes me like that and plus I just got out of a relationship!" Andrea said putting her sock back on.

Kristy smiled at Brandon and looked at him. He didn't look at back at her. Andrea looked at them then grabbed her bag and walked along the wall to hold her self up.

"I am going to go." Andrea said as she opened the door but Joe was standing there smiling.

"Go back in because these two are going to be throwing things and we need to

keep things civil." Joe said laughing.

Andrea turned around and saw Kristy standing up while Brandon had his head in his hands looking at the floor.

"Do I have to stay here?" asked Andrea looking at Joe.

"Yes." Joe said as he picked her up and walked over to the bench and sat down and kept her in his lap.

Joe looked at Brandon who now standing and looked at Kristy with no emotion on his face. Kristy was upset and you could tell it.

"Brandon I don't know what your problem is but since you got back from filming that whole Kevin Nash promo crap you have been acting like a damn jerk." Kristy shouted looking at him.

"I am just having stress ok!" shouted Brandon making Kristy jerk a bit.

Kristy pushed his shoulders and looked up at him.

"DON'T YELL AT ME BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT I AM NOT SCARED TO YELL BACK AT YOU THAT IS WHY ALL OF YOUR OTHER GIRLFRIENDS LEFT. THEY WERE SCARED OF YOU BUT GUESS WHAT?! I'M NOT!" shouted Kristy throwing a bottle at him.

Andrea eyes got big then looked at Joe who was watching what was going on in the locker room. Brandon walked over to Kristy and grabbed her arms and started to squeeze her arms. Andrea shot up from Joe's lap and walked over to Brandon.

"Let her go Brandon." Andrea said trying to pull his hand off her.

Brandon threw Andrea against the wall really hard. Andrea shouted loudly making Kristy look at her. Her eyes got big and pushed away from him and walked over to where Andrea was holding her head.

"I think you might want to leave." Joe said grabbing him by the shirt.

Joe threw him out of the locker room as Kristy looked up at him.

"At least you now know he has a bad temper and well he can't control it well." Kristy said as Joe handed her a thing of ice.

Andrea jerked at the coldness of the ice and looked up at Kristy and Joe who were looking down at her.

"I'll remember that next time." Andrea sat standing up closely as Allen walked into the locker room and dropped his stuff and ran over to his sister.

"What the hell happen?" asked Allen looking at Joe as if he did it.

"He didn't do it Allen, I did." Brandon said walking into the room looking upset. "She tried to get me to let go of Kristy because I was squeezing her arms tight." he added.

Before Kristy or Andrea could say anything Allen tackled Brandon to the floor starting to punch him in the face.

"Shit!" shouted Andrea as she dropped the ice pack and ran over to the guys and tried to help Joe pull them part.

Joe grabbed Allen and threw him against the wall while Andrea and Kristy kept Brandon away from him.

"COOL IT!" shouted Joe as both guys were trying to get to each other.

Brandon sat down on the bench and both of the girls sat down on each leg. Joe grabbed Allen's bag and dragged him out of the locker room. Andrea got up and grabbed her bag.

"I am sorry." whispered Brandon looking up at her.

"Its ok no problem it's not the first time a guy has hit me. Tommy did it when he was upset." Andrea said as she limped out of the locker room leaving Kristy and Brandon alone in shock.

Parking Lot

Andrea opened the door to the parking lot and saw Joe and Allen were talking in the parking lot. Andrea limped towards them as they were talking.

"You shouldn't be walking." Allen said opening the door to this truck.

"Guys you act like I haven't be hurt before." Andrea said looking at them.

Joe gave her a questioning look then sighed.

"Hey Allen, you've always wanted to know why I would never leave Tommy after he cheated on me 3 times. Well it's because he always hit me. I was scared that if I left he would come after me and beat me an inch from my line." Andrea said looking at her brother and noticed his hands were turning white from holding the door.

Joe's eyes got big and Andrea noticed he was upset. _Wow he cares for me a lot….maybe maybe just maybe we might could be a couple…._Andrea thought looking up at both of the guys.

Allen let go of the door and licked the wheelers.

"I can't even protect my baby sister damn it!" shouted Allen loudly.

Andrea got out of the truck and walked over to her brother and turned him around and made him look at her.

"Allen Jones you are my big brother and you always protected me when I was young. Even in high school you protected me from the guys and scared a few off. I love you ok? You protected me and don't say you didn't. That night you beat the hell out of Tommy that was protecting me." Andrea said looking at him.

Right as she finished her comment Allen hugged her tightly. Andrea laughed at her brother and hugged him. He left her up as she was still hugging him; he walked to the truck holding her like that. Joe laughed at them as he put her in the truck. Allen closed the door and looked at Joe.

"ECW is going to be in Orlando we are going to pay a visit to Mr. Dreamer." Allen whispered smiling.

"Hey Dawg I don't want to keep this from you but I like your sister so don't kill me." Joe said laughing.

"Hey I have been trying to set you guys up since she got here haven't you noticed." Allen said laughing as he walked behind his truck and got in.

Andrea waved at Joe as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Home

Allen pulled the truck into the drive way and put it in park. He looked over at Andrea and she was asleep in the seat.

"Hey Sis we are home." Allen said shaking her a bit waking her up.

She nodded at him and opened the door and grabbed her bag and walked into the house as Wendy looked at her.

"Now I know she has a job with you but she is with Joe? That is better then Tommy." Wendy said laughing.

"Yea I know, Joe likes and I know she likes him." Allen said smiling at his wife. "Oh yea we a paying a visit to Tommy when ECW comes to Orlando he laid a hand on my sister way to many times and he is going to pay. He added smiling.

Wendy looked at him with a questioning face and looked at Allen then nodded at him with a smile on her face as she locked the door.

Tuesday

Andrea pulled into the parking lot of the ECW show and parked Allen's Truck. She step out of the truck and was wearing tight blue jeans, flip flops, and a new Samoa Joe t-shirt that his eyes on her chest and then on the back that said Joe's Gonna Kill You. Joe got out of the other side of the truck. He smiled at what Andrea was wearing.

"Your trying to make him mad aren't you." Joe asked laughing.

"No I like this shirt." replied Andrea flashing her eyes laughing.

Joe leaned against the car and Andrea noticed that he was wearing tight blue jeans, regular tennis shoes, and a tight shirt. (lets pause and thing about that….drools…I love it….) She was about to say something but Allen and his wife Wendy pulled up in Wendy's Honda Civic.

"You guys are bad you know that." Wendy said getting out and laughing.

"No we aren't we are just happy." Joe said as they all started walking toward the building.

ECW

"Chris it seems like we have some late arrives to the show." Tazz said looking at him.

"Who is it." replied Chris.

Tommy turned around and looked as Andrea waved at him. He growled at her then saw Joe sat down beside her. He waved at her and grabbed her hand and held onto it.

"It seems like that Tommy isn't happy about his ex girlfriend's new boyfriend." Chris said laughing.

"Well he lost her." Chris said smiling and laughing.

The camera moved to where they were sitting. All 4 of them waved at the camera as the crowd cheered somewhat loudly. Kevin Thorn came out and Andrea started cheering loudly. Shelly winked at her as the match started.

"Get ready Allen because I am going to make him pissed." Joe whispered smiling.

"Great." whispered Allen laughing.

Kevin pinned Tommy for the win. The crowd cheered loudly as Kevin posed in the ring with Shelly. The camera went to where Andrea was sitting. She was smiling and cheering loudly. The camera showed Tommy was looking at Andrea upset. Joe grabbed Andrea by her chin and kissed her on the lips.

"Uh oh I think we might need help." Chris said laughing.

"I agree." Tazz said as Tommy got out of the ring.

Joe and Andrea broke apart smiling at each other. Tommy looked at them both then jumped over the wall and attacked Joe. Andrea rolled her eyes and pulled Tommy off of Joe and it was a shock to the crowd that Andrea was able to pull Tommy off of Joe.

"STOP IT..TOMMY YOU HIT ON ME ENOUGH NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" shouted Andrea throwing him to the ground.

She moved in front of Joe and the crowd cheered as Tommy walked away upset he got thrown to the ground by a girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (sex in this chapter)

"I can't believe that I just bailed you out of jail." Andrea said laughing.

"It wasn't my idea I promise it was Allen's idea." replied Joe laughing.

They walked out of the police station laughing. Andrea leaned against Allen's truck and looked at Joe who was looking down at her.

"I must say that you got in a good swings against my ex boyfriend and I happen to say you've got one hell of a black eye." Andrea said touching his eye.

Joe jerked a bit as she touched it. Andrea looked at him then smiled.

"Joe you get to explain to Jim why you have a black eye but don't use the excuse I ran into a door." Andrea said laughing.

"Oh I wont I'll say that I pissed you off and you punched me in the eye." Joe replied laughing.

Andrea smiled at him then out of the blue Joe leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She was taken back by this at first then kissed him back. Andrea put her arms around his neck and deepen it. Joe broke the kiss and looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Wow." Andrea whispered making Joe laugh at her.

"Be With Me." Joe said looking at her as she had wide eyes.

Joe looked at her with a smile on his face as she pulled him down on and kissed him on the lips. Andrea broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Andrea looking up at him.

"Yes Mama it does." Joe replied picking her up and swinging her around.

Andrea laughed at him as he put her down on the pavement. She pulled the keys out and got in as Joe got in. They pulled out into the street to go to Allen's house. Within 5 minutes of driving Andrea was smiling like a fool.

"You know if you keep smiling when we get to your brother's house he is going to know something is going on." Joe replied laughing.

"Oh well because something did happen. Me and you are together." Andrea replied smiling as he grabbed her hand and held onto it.

Andrea made a left turn into Allen's drive way and waved at Allen and Wendy who was on the porch swing. Andrea put the truck in park and turned it off as Joe got out. Andrea got out and locked the doors. She walked onto the porch and yawned then threw the keys to Allen.

"You got my baby back in one piece thank you." Allen said laughing as Andrea flipped him off.

Joe laughed at them while Wendy went inside when Ajay walked into the doorway crying. Joe sat down in the chair that was on the porch Andrea was walking by him but he pulled her down into his lap making her laugh.

"Is there something that is going on?" asked Allen pointing his finger at his sister and best friend.

"Will this answer your question?" asked Joe pulling Andrea hair a bit and kissed her on the lips gently as Andrea kissed back.

Wendy stood in the doorway and cleared her throat and smiled at them. Allen laughed at him and got up from the swing and started to a dancing.

"It worked!" shouted Allen laughing.

Andrea looked at her brother with a cocked eye brow and looked at him.

"What worked?" asked Andrea smiling.

"You and Joe are together that was my plan but however the events that happen with Jim that wasn't it. That happen by its self not me. I wanted you away from Tommy and now you are yes yes yes!" shouted Allen laughing.

Andrea got up from Joe's lap and started to hit him. Joe and Wendy laughed at the brother and sister fight that was going on, on the porch. Allen ran and got behind Wendy who was laughing at him.

"Don't hide behind me. She can kick my butt." Wendy said moving out of the way.

He ran and laughed then got behind Joe who was now standing up. Andrea stood there with a smirk on her face. She walked over to Joe and looked up at him with a sexy smile and he moved out of the way and Andrea grabbed Allen.

"You are so mean to me and now I must ….hug you!" shouted Andrea hugging him as he looked shocked.

She laughed and let him go as Wendy and Joe were laughing loudly. Allen looked at his sister and touched her forehead.

"Are you ok?" asked Allen laughing.

"Yes I am fine I couldn't be happier." Andrea said smiling.

Andrea walked over to Joe and put her arms around his waist and looked at Allen and Wendy who were doing the same thing. Right then there was lightening making Wendy and Andrea both scream.

"You guys that was funny." Allen said as they walked into the house.

Wendy sat down on the couch and looked at her husband and smiled brightly.

"If you keep on trying to torture me Allen Jones you are going to be sleeping on the couch." Wendy said laughing.

"Dude I'd behave if I were you." Joe said as he held onto Andrea's hand.

Allen sat down beside his wife and kissed her on the lips fully. Wendy kissed back making Joe and Andrea make cat sounds. They pulled apart laughing as Joe and Andrea waved at them with smiles on their faces.

"I am going to head home since its late and plus I have a flight to catch tomorrow to a Ring Of Honor show." Joe said smiling. "Hey Andrea you up for a trip to New York?" he added smiling at her.

Andrea looked up at him and smiled.

"I've never been and I'd love to go." Andrea said smiling.

"Well Allen I am going to steal your sister for a while." Joe said picking Andrea up and walking out of the house with her in his arms.

Allen and Wendy laughed at them as they walked out of the house. Wendy ran up the stairs and grabbed her bag and gave it to Allen who ran it to Joe's car and handed it to Andrea who was laughing.

"You hurt my baby sister I will take you out." Allen said waving at Joe as he closed the door.

Joe laughed at him as he drove off to go to his house.

Joe's House

Joe pulled into his drive way and looked at Andrea who was looking at his house. Andrea got out of the car and looked at Joe with a smile.

"I like your place." Andrea said as she walked onto the porch and looked into the yard.

"Thanks lets get inside for it starts to storm more." Joe said unlocking the door.

He let Andrea go in first then followed in by locking the door. Andrea sat her bag down on the floor and looked at him.

"So when is the flight?" asked Andrea smiling.

"It's at 9 am." replied Joe as he grabbed Andrea's hand and lead her to the bed room smiling.

"You're not going to get laid." Andrea said laughing.

"I wasn't trying to." Joe said taking his shirt off (lets pause and think about that…..drools ….sorry).

Andrea smiled at him and took her shoes off and looked at the bed then got into the bed. Joe laid down on the bed right beside Andrea who was smiling at him.

"You look cute when you lay down." whispered Joe smiling.

"Thank You." whispered Andrea smiling at him.

Joe leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Andrea kissed back right away and deepened it. She pulled him onto of her some what and put her arms around his neck. Joe broke the kiss and looked down at her with a smile on his face.

"Are we going to do something?" asked Joe looking at her.

"Yes." whispered Andrea pulling him down and kissed him on the lips once more.

Joe deepened the kiss and put his hand somewhat up Andrea's shirt and pushed his hand upward and broke the kiss and pulled her shirt off. Andrea smiled as she pulled his shirt off and threw it onto the floor.

"I think we need to stop teasing." whispered Andrea as Joe got up from the bed.

She stood up from the bed and undid her jeans and pushed them down along with her g-string. Joe smiled at the image in front of him as she undid her bra and threw it to the floor with her other clothes.

"If you can't do it its ok." whispered Andrea smiling.

She walked over to Joe who turned her around and pushed her against the wall and kissed her lips hard. Andrea put her hands around his waist of his pants and pushed his boxers then pushed them down. Joe picked Andrea up and laid her down on the bed.

"Don't tease me." whispered Andrea with a smile.

Joe kissed her on the lips and opened her legs and started thrusting inside of her. Andrea closed her eyes and moaned loudly as he pushed deep inside of her. She started to move with him which made him moan. Andrea pulled Joe down kissed him on the lips again and slipped her tongue in mouth. Andrea pushed against him making him moan.

"Cum for me." whispered Joe in a sexy voice.

Right as he finished the comment with a loud moan Andrea did was he wanted and right as he felt her liquid on him he came as well making Andrea moaned.

"We forgot to use something." Andrea said just realizing.

"We did it in the heat of the moment." whispered Joe kissing her on the lips and pulling out of her and Andrea let out moan in protest.

He laid down beside her and pulled the covered over them and held onto Andrea who was watching him.

"_Yea we did do it in the heat of the moment but what happens if I end up pregnant." _Andrea thought looking at Joe then put her head on his chest and closed her eyes and went to sleep listening to his heart beat.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Andrea wake up." Joe said shaking her gently.

Andrea groaned pulled the covers over her head as Joe laughed at her. Joe pulled the cover down and kissed her neck making her moan a little bit.

"We have to go to the airport in an hour sweetie." Joe said laughing as she slowly sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Andrea grabbed the sheet from the bed and put it around her and looked at Joe who was holding her bag. She walked into the bathroom and dropped the sheet as she closed the door and looked in the mirror.

"I can't believe that we didn't use a condom." whispered Andrea looking at her stomach in the mirror.

She grabbed her bag and pulled out a pair of green thongs, a pair of blue jeans, and a green bra, and a green halter top with hello kitty on it. She turned on the shower and let it run to get warm. She got into the shower and put her head under the water and looked at the wall and sighed then moved the water out of her face. Andrea didn't notice the door then felt arms around her waist.

"You should have locked the door." said a deep voice.

Andrea got stiff and turned around and saw Tommy standing in his clothes. She screamed and grabbed the towel and jumped out of the shower trying to open the door.

"Calm down Andrea you act like you haven't seen us in a shower together." Tommy said sitting towards her.

Andrea let out a scream for bloody murder.

Right then with a quick jerk she sat up in the bed because Joe was shaking her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Are you ok?" asked Joe looking at her.

"I had a nightmare that I was taking a shower and Tommy was in it with me while I was in your house." whispered Andrea looking at him.

"He won't get into my house and get to you because he might be hardcore but no one and I mean no one messes with my baby." Joe said moving some of the hair out of her face and put it behind her ear.

Andrea nodded at him as he kissed her on the lips. She laid back down on the bed and held onto to Joe and put her head on his chest and fell asleep once more. Joe looked at Andrea and held onto her by her waist.

'Don't worry Tommy wont bother you because if he tries to touch you he will be a dead man." whispered Joe holding to Andrea and soon falling back to sleep.

Next Morning

Andrea woke up as the sun shining in her face. She looked around and saw Joe was still asleep. She looked at the clock on the side table and saw it was 7:45 am. She got up from the bed and walked over to her bag and walked into the bathroom. She locked the door and turned the light on.

"Alright Andrea it was a dream its ok." whispered Andrea turning the shower on.

She opened her bag and pulled out a red thong, a red bra, a pair blue jeans, and a halter top that was red with devil horns on it. She put them on the counter and got into the shower and sighed as the warm water ran down her body.

"Hey Andrea, we have to leave soon so hurry up I'm going to take a shower in the downstairs bathroom." Joe said as he knocked on the door.

"Alright baby." Andrea replied as she washed her hair.

Andrea turned the water off and grabbed a towel from the rack and put it around her and got out of the shower. She stepped onto the rub that was in front of the sink and let the towel slip. She grabbed some lotion and rubbed it on her then she stopped as she got to her stomach.

"If there is a baby starting to form in there I am going to be dead." Andrea thought a bit then laughed.

She grabbed the clothes and started to put them on. Andrea grabbed the towel from the floor and dried her hair off and brushed it. She unlocked the door and grabbed the sheet from the floor and the towel and put them in the dirty clothes. She walked out of the bathroom and looked around. She walked down the stairs and looked around.

"I'm in the kitchen!" shouted Joe as she walked in with a smile.

She grabbed a cup of coffee and put some sugar and cream in it. She sat down in a chair that was in the kitchen and yawned as she took a sip of her coffee. Joe put a plate of grits and bacon in front of her.

"You can thank your brother who was actually up and told me you didn't like eggs." Joe said laughing.

"It doesn't shock me he is up since Ajay loves to get up at 6 in the morning to watch cartoons." She said as she took a bite of grits.

She got done eating and put the plate in the sink and started to wash it but Joe stopped her and finished it.

"My house." Joe said laughing. "Besides we have to got to go." he added.

Andrea nodded at him and ran up the stairs and grabbed her bag while slipping on her tennis shoes. She grabbed her jacket and ran downstairs to were Joe was waiting.

"Let's go." Joe said grabbing the keys to him BMW.

Andrea got into the car and yawned once more as he pulled out of the driveway. Andrea grabbed his hand and held onto it.

"Don't worry about the people at Ring of Honor because they will love you. Plus you are with me they won't mess with you." Joe said laughing.

"I wasn't worried about them. If they didn't like me its ok I can handle myself." replied Andrea yawning once more.

Joe laughed at her as he pulled into the airport parking lot. He parked the car and grabbed the bags as they walked into the airport. They gave their tickets to the person behind the counter and got onto the plane that was going to head for New York.

Plane

"Do you think that some one will follow us there?" asked Andrea looking at Joe.

He looked up from the magazine that he was looking at. Joe gave Andrea one of his sexy smiles then laughed.

"If you are talking about Tommy I highly doubt he has the balls to come to Ring of Honor." Joe said holding onto Andrea hand.

She looked at him and smiled then looked out the window then backed at him.

"Joe what would you do if I was pregnant?" Andrea asked looking at him as he got wide eyes then looked at her. "I mean after last night." she added.

Joe looked at her face trying to search for the answer that she wanted to hear.

"I don't know what I'd do but I am very sure that I wouldn't leave you. I am not that type of guy." Joe replied kissing her hand.

Andrea leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Joe deepened the kiss and put his hand on her face and broke the kiss with a smile.

"If I left your brother would have my head on a platter and I am sure that Brandon, Kristy, and Scott along with many more would kick my ass and I don't want that to happen." Joe said laughing.

"Is that the only reason why?" asked Andrea looking down.

"Not only no but hell no Andrea, I am going to get in trouble for this I'm sure but when I first ever met you when you first started dating Tommy I secretly wanted to be dating you that why every time I saw you I was a jerk." Joe said laughing.

Andrea laughed at him and put her head on his shoulder and looked at the magazine he was looking at her.

"I love you." Joe said looking down at Andrea who was shocked. "Please say something." he added looking down at her.

"I ……………………" Andrea said looking at him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you love me or not?" asked Joe looking at her upset kinda.

Andrea looked down then back at him trying to figure out what to say without hurting him.

"Joe, I will admit that I care about you alot but I dont love you right now." Andrea said looking at him as he got up. "Joe dont leave!" she added crying.

He didn't bother to look at her he just walked away to the front of the cabin. Andrea sighed and started to cry and hide her face within her hoodie. Kristy sat down beside her and looked at her. As she sat down Andrea looked up hoping it was Joe but then noticed it wasn't.

"I heard what happen but you can't let that bring you down Andrea sweetie. Can I tell you something?" asked Kristy looking at her as she put Andrea's hoodie down.

"Sure why not." replied Andrea looking at her.

"Last night when me and Brandon went out to the club we met up with a girl who said that she was suppose to be meeting Joe tonight and get their grove thing on." Kristy sad looking at Andrea who had wide eyes.

Andrea put her legs in the seat and put her face in her knees and started to cry harder. Right as she started to cry Christopher Daniels turned around who was sitting in front of them and looked at the two of them.

"What is going on?" asked Chris looking at her.

" I told her something about Joe and she isn't happy." replied Kristy holding onto Andrea.

He nodded at her and got up as Kristy moved so he could get in the middle seat and she got the outside seat. Chris held onto her and was wiping her tears away.

"Hey calm down Andy, I know that you've had bad times with guys but hey you can't let that top you from trying to find the right one. I can let you know right now that if you want to know that i know of a guy that likes you and would love to date you." Chris said as Andrea looking up at him.

Andrea just looked at him and held onto him. Kristy looked up from them and saw Joe was upset that Chris was holding onto Andrea as she was crying. Kristy looked down once more then looked at Andrea who was talking to Chris.

"I am going to go back to my seat and let you guys talk. Sweetie if you need to talk to someone you can always find me." Kristy said kissing on the cheek as she left.

Andrea looked at Joe who was eyeing her from the front of the cabin. Brandon was looking up at them as well as Kristy got up and went back to her seat. She looked down once more and felt Chris put his arm around her shoulders.

"Andrea listen to me, I know how Joe is and I wish that you would have told me! I mean he is a playboy but hey if you can't control him then let him go. You can stay with me at the hotel that will make Joe mad I'm sure but hey he lost his chance." Chris said making Andrea laugh.

She laughed at him and nodded at him and leaned against him and closed her eyes and sighed. Right as she went to go to sleep she felt Chris move she looked up and saw Joe and Chris nose to nose.

"You need to leave my girl alone." shouted Joe.

"Joe you need to grow the hell up ok? Andrea doesn't own to anyone but her self. Plus what you said a few mintues ago I didn't think you give a care about her. She can't say I love you to you big damn deal Joe. When you think you can stop with the whole playboy thing let Andrea know until then back the hell off!" shouted Chris as Andrea kinda smiled.

Joe grabbed his bag from above and walked to where Brandon and Krisy were sitting. Andrea sighed then looked at Chris as he sat down beside her once again.

"You didn't have to do that Chris." Andrea said looking at him.

"Yes I did, you are my best friend's baby sister. Plus I was told to look out for you because Aj knows how things are with him." Chris replied kissing her forehead.

Andrea smiled up at him and leaned against him and went to sleep. It had been about 4 hours since Andrea had fallen asleep. She woke up with people shouting around her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around and saw that Kristy and Brandon were fussing again. Chris looked at her as he sat back down.

"He hit her in front of us and well he got his ass kicked." replied Chris laughing. "By the way, We are landing soon." he added as she nodded.

Kristy looked up and saw Andrea was awake. Andrea saw a red hand print on her face and got upset and got up. Chris just moved and let her out as she walked to the front of the cabin and looked at Kristy's face then looked at Brandon who was smiling.

"You did this?" asked Andrea pointing to her face.

"Yes I did Andrea, do you have a problem with that?" asked Brandon looking at her with a smile on his face.

She looked at Kristy's face and touched it gently then looked at Brandon once more with upset look on her face. Chris could be heard laughing a bit.

"You are nothing but a wife beater Brandon, you hit her in front of a bunch of guys who from what I found out you got your ass handed to you." Andrea said looking at him as he got upset with her.

He drew his hand back and went to hit her but someone grabbed his fist and looked at him.

"Brandon when you want to hit a girl make sure the girl isn't my baby sister!" shouted Allen pushing him away from her and then just started to beat him on the floor.

Andrea and Kristy moved out of the way as Allen got up and pointed to Joe then punched him dead in the face making him sit down in the seat.

"That is for being a two faced jack ass." shouted Allen as he put the girls in front of him and walked them back to where Chris was.

They got to the seats and Andrea turned around and looked at her brother.

"What are you doing here? how come I didn't see you?" asked Andrea looking at her brother.

Allen grabbed a hat and sunglasses and put them on. Andrea laughed at him as she sat down beside Kristy. Chris moved so Allen could seat down beside Andrea.

"Hey Chris who is the guy that you were talking about that likes me." Andrea asked as he sat down in front of them.

He turned around and looked at her with a sexy smile on his face.

"You know him believe me but hey he thinks you wont date him because hse is mexican." replied Chris laughing.

Allen and Kristy looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Andrea looked at him then at Allen and Kristy who both were laughing like crazy.

"Are you talking about Charles Ashenoff?" asked Andrea looking at them.

"We aren't saying you'd have to call this number. 1-973-876-5894." Allen said giving her the number on the piece of paper.

She just put the number in her pocket and laughed as Kristy started to talk to Allen about Brandon. She leaned against the seat then put her belt on as the pilot told them they were about to land. Kristy looked up as the plane landed on the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Airport

Andrea yawned as she got off the plane waiting to grab her bag. She grabbed her brown bag and looked at Kristy who was on the phone smiling.

"Yes she knows now that you like her." Kristy said without knowing that Andrea was behind her listening to her.

Allen and Chris looked at the girls laughing as Andrea listened.

"We gave her the number so act like you dont know who she is please so she will keep guessing or do a text message to make it seem very cute I dont know." Kristy said turning around and saw Andrea smiling at her.

"Talking to the guy that likes me are you Kristy?" Andrea said grabbing the phone from Kristy. "Hello?" asked Andrea smiling but she didn't get anything but a phone being hung up on her.

She handed the cell phone back to her and pouted making the guys laugh. Kristy put her cell phone back in her pocket and looked up smiling.

"Come on lets go to the hotel or get a plane ticket to go home." Kristy said clapping her hands.

"We just spent 7 hours on a plane we are going to a hotel and I am sleeping then me and you Kristy are going shopping!" Andrea said smiling as she put her arm around Christopher's waist making some girls growl. "go along with it." she whispered to the group.

They all nodded at her as she grabbed Chris's hand and walked by the girls with a smile on her face. She looked over to the girls and smiled evilly.

"I'm sorry girls but this sexy man is mine." Andrea said pulling Chris down and kissing him on the lips.

Kristy and Allen were taken back by that but then smiled as the girls walked away trying to shake their asses. Andrea broke the kiss laughing. Chris laughed at her and wiped his mouth as he looked at the girls who were walking away.

"Come on guys lets go." Allen said pulling his sister away.

Andrea laughed as they walked out of the airport as they all walked to the rental car that they were using. Allen and Chris got in the front of the car while the girls got in the back.

"You guys never stop laughing." Chris said laughing as he turned the car on looking at them.

"We do stop laughing Chris but we are laughing at your shiney head!" shouted Andrea rubbing his head laughing.

He moved his head away from her hand then bit it. She jerked her hand back and looked at him with sad eys. Kristy smacked Chris up side the head. He jerked his head and looked at her laughing.

"That is for my babygirl." Kristy said holding onto Andrea who was laughing.

Chris pulled the car out of the airport parking lot while Allen was texting his wife a message. Andrea looked around then looked at her cell phone and she got a text message.

"Ok i dont know who this is.Allen and Chris listen to this." Andrea said looking at the text message with Kristy. "You don't me but I know you. I have known you for a while and I believe that you are cutest thing to walk this earth...sign some one who loves you." she added looking at Kristy.

"It seems to me that you have your self a someone special." replied Allen laughing at his baby sister as she hid her face in Kristy's back laughing.

Andrea put her phone back in her pocket and leaned against Kristy. Everyone in the car stayed quiet for about 5 minutes as they pulled into the parking of the hotel. Andrea got out first as she grabbed her bag with Kristy behind her laughing at Chris and Allen.

"Guys we know you guys are gay and are lovers but aren't you guys suppose to be keeping that down on the down low?" asked Andrea puting her hands on her hips laughing.

"oh you are going to get it!" shouted Chris pointing at her.

Andrea gave her bag to Kristy and took off running around the parking lot but then looked around and ran into the hotel with Chris close behind her. She ran up to the counter and smiled.

"I am Andrea Jones I am suppose to be rooming with a guy named Joe Seanoa. I am here to ask if you can give me a different room and he will be paying for it thank you." Andrea said giving the lady a sweet southern girl smile.

The lady looked at her and typed something into the computer then gave her the key and smiled.

"Here you go Miss." she said as Andrea took the key.

Andrea turned around and met face to face with Chris who almost close he was going to kiss her. He laughed at her then moved out of her way as Kristy and Allen walked into the lobby shaking their heads a them.

"Get your keys guys please and come on. Kristy your staying with me." Andrea said pulling her over to her.

Allen and Chris grabbed their keys and followed the girls. Andrea turned and looked up and saw Joe looking at her with sad eyes but she just shook the feeling of sadness away and looked at Chris who saw Joe. He put his arm around her and waved at Joe.

"Come on guys lets go." Andrea said as they walked up the stairs.

Everyone followed her up the stairs. Andrea opened the door to room 434 and Kristy walked in. Allen opened the door to his room as Chris pushed him in. Andrea looked at Kristy with a questioing look.

"I hope they know we were kidding about the whole thing." Andrea said closing the door behind her.

Meanwhile in Allen's room Chris put his bag down beside the door and looked at Allen who was looking at him.

"Dude I've got something to tell you." Chris said looking up at him and putting his hands up.

"Ok Chris, you are my best friend but I dont go that way. I dont like dudes." Allen said putting his hands up in front of him.

"I dont like her you dude! I like...Kristy." Chris said whispering the last part.

Allen's eyes got big then looked at him again.

"You like Kristy?" asked Allen laughing at him. "I thought you were going to tell me you were in love with me. Thank you god it wasn't." he added laughing.

Chris threw something at him making him fall to the floor of the room.

"Would you shut up! They are right next door and I dont want them to know!" Chris whispered upset.

Allen shut his mouth and looked at him with a smile.

"I wont tell her Chris dont worry but hey who knows." Allen said smiling.

Right as the words come out of his mouth the door to the conjoined rooms opened and Andrea walked in looking up as the guys looked up just a bit scared.

"Did I walk in on something that I was suppose to?" asked Andrea laughing.

Kristy walked in the room behind looking sad.

"Brandon called her and said. I quote this ...You are a no good piece of shit and that is all you willl ever be that is why I hit you so many times. We are over but you will come crawling back to me." Andrea said looking at the guys.

Before Allen or Andrea could say anything Chris was already out the door. Kristy looked up at Andrea who was in shock.

"Stay here." Allen said running out of the room.

"I think the saying is...Chris likes you." Andrea said laughing.

"No can like me Brandon is right." whispered Kristy sadly.

Andrea was taken by what her best friend said.She walked over to her and sighed.

"Kristy you should know better then to listen to some guy who says that. You need a guy who is like this guy who is kinda of stocking me but I think its cute to me and I dont even know who the guy is." Andrea said laughing.

"She is right you know. Brandon is wrong about you." Chris said walking back into the room with Allen behind him.

Kristy looked up and met with the lips of Chris's coming down on hers. Andrea and Allen laughed at them.

"No offense but about damn time!" shouted Allen laughing.

Chris and Kristy walked back into the other room still kissing. Andrea looked shocked as the door shut and you could hear it being locked.

"NOOOO my bag is over there!" shouted Andrea laughing. "If they get something on my bag I am going to do something." She added laughing.

Allen laughed as he sat down on the bed. Andrea walked over to the bed and laid down.

"you touch me Allen I will kick your butt." Andrea said laughing.

Allen looked up and saw that her phone was on the floor and moving because of the vibrations from her phone. He picked it up smiling.

"Here you've got mail I guess." Allen said laughing.

Andrea groaned and sat on the bed and looked at it.

"Its another message from my person. Hello again my Sweet Angel. I am just letting you know that I saw the sadness in your eyes today when you saw him. You shouldn't be worried about them. I'll protect you from all his bad doings." Andrea said looking at Allen. "I dont even know this guy but he makes me feel safe!" she added laughing.

Allen laughed at his baby sister and took her cell phone and put it down on the table.

"Take a nap because those two will be busy for a while." Allen said laughing.

Before he say anything else Andrea was already fast asleep on the bed leaving her brother being bored.

5 hours later

Andrea woke up with the sounds of knocking on the door. Allen got up from the couch and walking over to the door and opened it and saw Brandon looking in the room.

"Is Kristy here?" asked Brandon upset.

Andrea got up from the bed and fixed her hair then walked over to the doro with her brother.

"Brandon Kristy isn't here right now she is busy." Andrea said laughing.

"Busy? I am her boyfriend. She can't be busy for me." shouted Brandon.

She jerked back just a bit and Allen got in his face.

"Dont you dare yell at me sister ok? Brandon you aren Kristy are done and over with remember? She is a free woman and she can do what ever she wants and whoever she wants." Allen said looking at him with a smile.

Right as he finished the comment the door to the conjoined room opened and Chris and Kristy walked into the room wearing nothing but towels. Brandon looked upset at them. Kristy caught site of him of and stopped laughing and got behind Chris.

"Well if it isn't the slut and the jack ass." shouted Brandon.

"Enough of this shit." shouted Andrea put her hands on her head.

She turned around and punched Brandon in the nose making him fall into the hallway.

"Brandon, I think you need to face the facts. Kristy doesn't want you! As for that punch tell Joe he has one coming if he wants to do the shit you do." Andrea said as she shut the door.


	10. Chapter 10

"You guys stop looking at me like that. I only did what had to be done." Andrea said putting her hands on her hips laughing.

Chris and Kristy laughed at her as she leaned against the door smiling. Right then her cell phoen started to move on the table beside the bed.

"Are you guys going to tell me who this guy is?" asked Andrea walking over to the table and grabbing the phone looking at it. "I must say that was a nice punch that you threw at Brandon remind me not go get on your bad side." she said looking at them.

She laughed as she put the phone down and looked at Kristy and Chris who were making out once again. She shook her head laughing at them.

"Dude, you just went 5 hours of having sex can you please take a break?" asked Allen laughing.

They broke apart and looked them.

"No we wont but since you asked we will." Kristy said as she pulled Andrea into their room.

She waved at Chris as she closed the door. Andrea walked into the room and saw the covers on the floor.

"I am not sleeping on that bed you get that one. I am getting the clean on." Andrea said pointing to it.

Kristy laughed as she grabbed her bag and pulled out of a pair of blue jeans, g-string, a black bra, and a black long sleeve sweater. Andrea laughed at Kristy and pulled the black g-string and noticed it said "not yours until you ask me out." she laughed loudly making Kristy grabbing them.

"Hey! go get your clothes so we can go out shopping." Kristy said nodding at her bag.

Andrea got up from the chair and picked up her bag and walked over to the other bed and sat down on it. She pulled out a pair of tight blue jeans, a black strapless bra, a black g-string, and a red sweater.

"I am going to go take a shower if tha tperson who you know messages me let me know and tell me what he says." Andrea said walking into the bathroom leaving the cell phone on her bed.

"Oh I will." Kristy said laughing.

She grabbed her g-string and put it on and smiled as her cell phone went off. She laughed at the id.

"You know you are very sneaky man. You have been sending her all those messages and I heard that you make her feel safe and she doesn't even know its you even though she should but hey what is your next move?" asked Kristy laughing. "Oh your no fair you should tell me!" she added laughing.

She hung up the phone laughing as she grabbed her pants and put them on under her towel. She grabbed the bra and let the towel slip to the floor. She hurried up and put it on then grabbed the black sweater and put it on. Right as she finished putting it on there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Kristy looking at the peep hole.

"I'm a delivery guy who was told the flowers were sent here." he said shyly.

Kristy opened the door and saw a guy standing there with a bunch of roses. She laughed at him as she signed for them and walked back into the room as Andrea walked out of the bathroom dressed and drying her hair. Andrea looked up as she put the towel back in the bathroom.

"Who are those for?" asked Andrea walking up to Kristy smiling.

"You." she said handing her the car that was on the flowers.

"Great." Andrea said laughing. "I dont know what your favorite flower is but you can't go wrong with roses." she added putting the card down.

She smelt them and smiled then looked at Kristy.

"Why can't you tell me who it is?" asked Andrea looking at her.

"I am not suppose to so yea." replied Kristy putting her boots on.

Andrea pouted at her then put her soaks and shoes on and looked at Kristy who was brushing her hair. She grabbed her brush and make sure her hair was straighten out right then grabbed a beanie and put it on it. It had LAX on it.

"Your kidding me right?" asked Kristy laughing alot. "When did you buy that?" she added laughing.

Andrea pointed at her beanie as Kristy nodded.

"I got it from Charles last month for my birthday." replied Andrea straightening it as she looked in the mirror. "Now lets go." she added grabbing her pocket book.

Kristy laughed as the door to the conjoined room opened and Allen walked in and saw the roses.

"Are those from you know who?" asked Allen looking at Kristy.

"Yes they are. And take a look at your sister's beanie." replied Kristy laughing.

Andrea turned around at the sound her name. Allen saw what was on her head and busted out laughing.

"And you mean to tell me she has no clue yet?" Allen said laughing making Andrea roll her eyes.

Kristy went to reply but Andrea pulled her out of the hotel room leaving Allen alone in their room. He walked back into the other room closing the door behind him then looked at the roses.

"My sister is really blonde." he said laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Mall

Andrea and Kristy walked into hot topic laughing. Right as they got into the store Andrea walked over to the skirts and looked at each of them.

"Hey Andrea." said a guy voice.

Andrea turned around slowly and saw that Kristy was smiling. She turned around all the way and saw Charles,Shawn, and Nelson standing outside the store shop. She took off running and stopped right as she got to him and hugged Charles.

"Easy, I've got a bad hip remember." Charles said laughing as Andrea let him go.

Kristy walked out to where they were and smiling. She looked at Nelson and Shawn and waved at them then gave Charles a very big smile.

"I heard that some guy has been sending you text messages and roses and stuff do I have to be worried?" asked Charles laughing at Andrea's face.

"Oh no Charles you don't have to worry about anything you still hold my heart." Andrea said trying to act romantic by putting his hand over her heart making everyone laugh.

Everyone walked into the store as the wind started to blow. Andrea walked over to the skirt rake once more with Charles close behind her. She pulled a Tripp Embroidered Brocade Skirt. She held it up and looked at the tag then made a face then put it back.

"What?" asked Charles laughing.

"Its to much for me right now its 32 dollars." replied Andrea walking over to the shoes and saw the heels she wanted and she pouted making the group laugh at her.

She flipped them off and walked over to the shirts and found a Tripp Brocade Embroidered Corset and looked in the mirrror and saw Charles watching her with a smile on her face.

"Do you like what you see?" asked Andrea turned around as she put it back on it the rack.

"Yes I do and I must say who gets you is going to be a lucky man." Charles said kissing her forehead.

Andrea and Kristy said bye to the guys and walked to food court where they went to a Mexican place where Andrea got a Chicken Taco Salad while Kristy had a Beef Taco Salad. They sat down at a table with their food and looked around as they saw the guys talking to some girls. Kristy looked at Andrea who gave one of the girls a dirty look who was hanging all of Charles.

"Calm down girl he isn't your man dont get jealous." Kristy replied laughing.

"I am not jealous. I am not jealous ok maybe I am but dont you dare tell him!" Andrea said looking at Kristy as if she had two heads.

Andrea turned around once more and saw Charles looking at her with like a look that was saying help. Nelson looked at her an mouthed help! Kristy and Andrea laughed as they closed their boxes and held them as they walked over to them. Andrea handed her box to Kristy as she walked up to Charles and slipped her arms around his waist and peeked over his shoulder and looked at the girl.

"Hey Baby, Me and Kristy are done and we were looking for you and we found you. Don't forget that we've got to go get our daughter Mellena." Andrea said smiling up at him.

The girls looked at her with evil eyes then walked away as Andrea just left her arms around his waist. Kristy, Nelson, and Shawn all three cleared their throats making Andrea pull away from him.

"I'm sorry but I am just going to go now so we will see you later." Andrea said pulling Kristy away from the guys.

outside

Andrea looked down at the ground then walked over to the car and looked at Kristy who was smiling.

"You like him!" shouted Kristy laughing.

"So what?" asked Andrea getting into the car and putting the key in.

Kristy laughed at her as she saw Charles and the guys with bags and winked at them as she got into the car. Andrea pulled out of the parking lot and started back to the hotel.

Hotel

Andrea and Kristy were laughing in the hallway as they saw Allen in the hallway cussing up a storm. They walked up to him and looked at him.

"Are you ok?" asked Andrea looking at her brother.

"Well Chris in in my hotel room trying to figure out how to explain to Kristy that he only likes her as a friend but he doesnt want her to think he used her." Allen said pointing at Kristy.

Kristy smiled a bit as she walked over to the door and knocked on it and went into the room. Allen's eyes got big and sighed.

"All she did was knock on the door and he wont even let me in!?" Allen shouted laughing.

Andrea laughed at her brother as she opened her door. Right as she walked into the room she stopped in the foot steps and saw bags from hot topic on her bed. She looked at Allen who pushed her into room.

"Ok I must say the guy likes you becuase I didn't buy it." Allen said smiling.

Andrea walked over to the bags and pulled out a Tripp Embroidered Brocade Skirt,a Tripp Brocade Embroidered Corset, a T.U.K. Pirate Platform Heels, and a Black And Red Wide Striped Bustier And Thong Set. Right as she pulled that out there was a note on it.

"I saw you looking at the these and you put them back I brought them for you and dont worry even though all the stuff all together cost 135.99. I hope you like everything." Andrea said reading the note.

"I know that this might sound stupid but Damn!' shouted Allen laughing.

Kristy and Chris walked into the room and saw Allen and Andrea looking at the clothes that were on the bed.

"I thought you didn't buy them." Kristy said sitting down on the bed.

"I didn't buy them! That damn person who you guys wont tell me brought them." replied Andrea yawning.

Everyone in the room laughed at her as she put the clothes back in the bags and put them on the floor. Andrea looked at Kristy and Chris who were talking as if they were friends.

"Ok I got it you guys are friends now would the guys leave?" asked Andrea smiling.

The guys left as Andrea changed into her pjs which was a pair of baggy pants and a white long sleeve halter top. Kristy changed into a pair of black pj baggy pants a black long sleeve shirt that had LAX on the back.

"Kristy do you like Nelson?" whispered Andera who was laying in the bed.

"What makes you think that?" Kristy asked yawning.

Andrea yawned a bit and looked at the window then at Kristy.

"The way you looked at him earlier when we were in hot topicc." Andrea said realizing something. "Its Charles!" she added laughing.

Kristy busted out laughing and sat up on the bed and turned the light on in the middle of the table and looked at her.

"About damn time! He has liked you for years." replied Kristy laughing.

"I didn't see it before I guess I was so caught up with people. I can't believe I didn't see him!" shouted Andrea laughing.

"Go to bed we will talk abotu this in the morning I promise." Kristy said turning the light off laughing.

Andrea smiled in the dark and went to sleep with a smile on her face. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Andera felt something on her neck making her eye shot open. She moved away from the bed and saw Joe laying down on her bed. She looked around the room and saw that Kristy wasn't in the room anymore.

"Joe what in the hell are you doing in my hotel room." asked Andrea looking at him with a shocked face.

"I was giving you time to cool down and it seems to be that you are cooled down you brought the clothes you like and normally when you do that your fine." Joe replied looking at her as he got up from the bed.

She shook her head and crossed her arms then put her hands up as he walked towards her.

"Ok lets get a few things striaght Joe. We are OVER. Say it with me. O-V-E-R!" shouted Andrea smiling. "I have been in love with someone for years abnd I have just now noticed it Joe and it isn't you!" she added smiling.

He looked at her with a upset look then walked out of the room. Right as the door slammed shut she saw Kristy and Charles walk into the room from the conjoined rooms. Andrea looked at him then at Kristy with a smile on her face.

"How much did you guys hear of that?" asked Andrea looking at them.

"All." replied Charles smiling at her.

Kristy smiled then nudged Charles as she walked out of the hotel room leaving Charles and Andrea alone. Andrea looked at what she was wearing.

"If you want to talk to me you've got to wait so I can get dressed." Andrea said smiling at him.

"Woman I dont care what you are wearing! I have known you since you were what? 17?. I love you Andrea." replied Charles smiling.

Right as he finished his comment he kissed Andrea on the lips. It first she was shocked then she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She broke the kiss and looked at him with a huge smile on her face.

"You were blind alright. I have been dropping hints for years. I sent you those 5 dozen roses to your school on Valentines Day, then I came to your granduation and scared away about 20 guys." Charles said laughing. "And the most recent hints are the roses and the beanie." he added holding onto her.

Andrea smiled up at him and laughed.

"I didn't think about it like that. I always thought you were trying to tell me you thought of me as a baby sister or something." Andrea said laughing. "I have had a crush on you since I was 17!" she added smiling.

Right as she said that he kissed her on the lips again and deepened it then they broke apart when they heard people clear their throats. Andrea and Charles moved and turned around and saw Allen and Krist smiling at them.

"Charles I am not going to fuss at you now becuase my sister is legal now unlike she was when she was 17 and you had a crush on her." Allen said laughing.

Andrea grabbed a pillow and threw it at her brother. Right then Nelson walked in behind Kristy and put his arms around her waist.

"Oh someone else got someone." Charles said pointing at it.

"AWWW!" Andrea said smiling.

Everyone laughed at each other. Kristy pushedNelson out of the room and grabbed Allen as well and pulled him out of the room smiling.

"Now go back to making out." Kristy said smiling.

Andrea laughed at her and put her face in Charles's neck and hides it in it making him laugh as Kristy closed the door and leaving them alone once more.

"You know that you are really cute when you blush and you know that?" asked Charles laughing.

"I am not cute! I am just happy that I got to see who the person who has been sending me things and made me feel safe." replied Andrea laughing.

Right as she finished her comment Charles kissed her on the lips very gently. Andrea wasn't shocked this time so she put her arms around his neck. Andrea broke the kiss and looked at him with a huge smile on her face.

"So what do you have plan for today?" asked Andrea looking up at him.

"Nothing since Nelson won the title last night at ROH we went out and had a party. Kristy however sneaked out of the room and went to our room." Charles said laughing as Andrea's eyes got wide. "but as for today I dont have anything planned I was going to go see my daughter Mellena and she already knows you so would you like to come?" he added smiling.

Andrea smiled at him with a huge smile as she did a little dance making him laugh.

"That must be a yes." Charles said laughing as Andrea was smiling brightly at him.

She walked over to her bag and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a green shirt and walked over to the bathroom smiling.

"You know that you can change in front of me. You dont have that I haven't seen before." Charles said laughing.

"Sorry Charles I am not going to change in front of you. I am not that type of a girl." Andrea said walking into the room laughing.

"Dang it." Charles said snapping his fingers laughing.

Andrea heard him and laughed at him as she closed the door. Right as the door closed Kristy,Nelson, Chris, and Allen walked into the room once more.

"So Dawg, you got my sister and I'm letting you know this right now this is from all of us including Nelson." Allen said smiling. "You hurt my baby sister We will take you out." he added smiling.

"Dont worry about it Allen I wont hurt her I have had been after her for years." Charles said laughing.

"I know why do you think I was always trying to get her near you becuase I knew that you guys would be cute together and plus all the guys she dated including Tommy and Joe have been scared of you." Allen said smiling.

Charles smiled proudly making everyone laugh at him. Andrea walked out of the bathroom putting her hair up in a highpony tail and smiling at them.

"I leave for a few minutes and all you guys appear again. Dang." Andrea said laughing as she walked over to the other group.

Everyone in the room laughed at her as she walked over to Charles and grabbed his arm and put it around her waist.

"Hey Allen, I'm leaving you again. I am going to go see Mellena." Andera said smiling.

Right as she finished her comment there was a knock on the door. Andrea walked over to the door and didn't see anyone through the peep hole. She opened the door and saw a brown hair little girl standing there looking sad.

"Mellena?" asked Andrea getting down on eye level with the little girl.

She didn't even look up she only nodded.Charles walked over to the door and the little girl looked up and got a smile on her face.

"Daddy!" shouted Mellena hugging her dad's leg.

"What are you doing here?" asked Charles as Andrea picked her up.

"Mommy brought me here and found out what room you were in and told the person behind the tall thing to bring me here." Mellena replied putting her head on Andrea's shoulder.

Andrea and the rest of the group looked at Charles who mummbled something. Mellena put her arms around Andrea's neck and held onto her as she is really scared.

"Juana needs to call first and to leave my daughter with someone she doesn't know I am going to fuss at her." Charles said as the guys of the group left leaving Kristy,Andrea,Charles, and Mellena alone in the room.

Kristy grabbed Mellena from Andrea and put her on the bed and laid down beside her. Andrea looked at Charles who was upset.

"Calm down Charles." Andrea said smiling kinda.

"Calm down? Calm down!? How in the hell can I calm down? The mother of my daughter left her with someone she didn't know." Charles said growling at her.

Andrea bit her bottom lip and looked at him with a smile.

"Charles Ashenoff dont you dare fuss at me because your ex wife left Mellena there. I am a grown woman and I have loved your daughter as if she was my own have you ever noitced that is why most of the time Juana came around was to keep me away from you and Mellena so stop growling." Andrea said looking at him.

She walked over to the bed where Kristy was watching Mellena asleep.

"Kristy go be with Nelson I will take care of her. Charles here needs to do something to calm down." Andrea said shaking her a bit.

Kristy got up and nodded at her as she laid down in front of Mellena. Andrea kissed her on the forehead as she put her arm around Mellena's waist. She looked up at Charles who was watching them.

"I'm sorry about yelling." Charles said looking down a ther.

"Its ok Charles." Andrea said as she moved over and got in the middle.

Charles laid down beside her as she held onto Mellena smiling. The door to the conjoined room peeked open and Kristy and Nelson looked around the corner with smiles on their faces.

"Now that is what I call a perfect family." Kristy said smiling.

Nelson laughed at her as he took his cellphone out and took picture of them all sleep holding onto each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Rise and Shine." Kristy said laughing as Mellena crawled over onto both Charles and Andrea.

Mellena looked at Kristy who nodded right as she did that Mellena let out a loud scream as Kristy covered her ears. Right as the scream came out Charles put his mouth over his daughter mouth. She started to giggle as he sat up slowly and noticed that Andrea was yawning and snuggling close to the covers.

"I'll get her up Kristy take Mellena to the other room." Charles said smiling.

"Oh boy more sex for you guys." whispered Kristy laughing.

Charles laughed at Kristy then waved at Mellena who walked into the other room and closed the door. Charles laid back down and out his arms around her waist. Andea snuggled closer to him smiling. Charles smiled at her then kissed her on the neck making her moan just a bit.

"Mmm you are a tease Charles Ashenoff." whispered Andrea turning over and facing him.

"I know but you know that you love it." whispered Charles smiling.

She laughed at him and kissed him on the lips gently then broke the kiss and looked at him. Charles looked at her back and laughed.

"What?" asked Charles laughing.

"Nothing expect that I know alot about you. You see once i had a crush on you Charles I did research you and I found out alot of things." Andrea replied laughing.

Charles laughed at her as he sat up slowly.Andrea smiled at him and moved behind him and started to give him a shoulder massage. He leaned against her making her smile. Right as she kissed him on the lips Mellena came running into the room and looked at them.

"Is she my new mommy?" Mellena said looking at Andrea with a huge smile.

Right then Andrea's face broke out with a smile and looked at Charles along with Mellena who was waiting for a answer from him. Charles bit his bottom lip and looked at his daughter then looked at Andrea.

"Its a little to soon to know that baby." Andrea said smiling. "But maybe one time who knows." she added making Mellena smile.

Mellena jumpped on the bed and Andrea moved as Charles caughter and started to play with her on the bed. She got up as Kristy and Nelson walked into the room.

"We tried to keep her in there but she wanted her dad." Nelson said hugging her.

"Its ok I dont mind sharing him with her but anyone else I've got a problem with." Andrea laughing.

Kristy laughed at her best friend then looked at each Nelson who was watching Charles play with Mellena on the bed. Charles's phone went off that was on the dresser Andrea grabbed it and went to walk towards the bed.

"Answer it." shouted Charles as Mellena was giggling loudly.

"Alright." Andrea said looking at the phone. "Hello?" she added.

_"Who the hell is this?" asked a female voice. _

"I am Andrea Jones. I am answering Charles's phone becuase he told me to. Who is this?" asked Andrea looking at Kristy.

_"This Juana I wanted to make sure that, that bastard got his daughter. He can take care of her sorry ass for a while." Juana shouted_

Right as the words came out her mouth Andrea's face turned from being happy to being highly pissed off.

"Listen here Juana, Dont you dare say she is a sorry ass. She is the best thing that you will have. Hey I might be your ex's new girlfriend Juana but hey I have known your daughter since she was born hell you've even let me babysit her Remember Juana." Andrea said looking at Mellena and Charles who were looking at her in shock but yet smiling.

_"I know who you are Andrea Jones. Charles has had a crush on you for years. Your the reason we broke up you bitch." Juana said upsetly and hung up the phone in a upset manner. _

Andrea looked at Charles with a shocked face then hug up the phone and put it back on the dresser.

"You guys broke up because of me?" asked Andrea looking at Charles.

"Partly yes. She found out that I had a crush on you and she left and took Mellena with her and then witin months she would come around trying to pawn Mellena off on me. So I took her and now it seems like Juana can't handle it that I got with you now and that she knows you love her." replied Charles looking at Andrea who was only nodding at him.

She sat down in a chair that was in the room. Nelson grabbed Mellena from the bed then looked at Charles and Andrea then at Kristy.

"Come on sweetie Uncle Nelson is going to take you to go see a movie." Nelson said smiling as he put his arm around Kristy's shoulder and they walked out of the hotel room.

Andrea leaned forward and put her hands over her face. She heard Charles groan as he got up from the bed with a little bit of a problem. He walked in front of her and made her look up at him.

"Andrea Jones dont you dare worry about what Juana has to say about you or Mellena. My family has been taking care of Mellena since Juana let her come to me then once I started working with TNA Juana took me to court and she got custudy of Mellena and took her and left once again but now as you can see Juana has gotten tired of her and dumpped her here like she is trash." Charles said looking at her as she looked down at the floor then back up at him.

Andrea stood up from the chair and looked up at him with a smile on her face. She grabbed his hands and squeezed them.

"I am only saying this now because yes I think you should know it." Andrea said looking at him. "Juana has been stocking me for years and actually do you remember a point in time where you didn't hear anything about Mellena and then out of the blue on the internet you saw me with a kid that looked like her? Well Juana dumped her with me and that is why Mellena likes me so much." she added.

"that bitch.." Charles mummbled making Andrea laughing a bit.

"You know that you are sexy when you get upset?" Andrea said looking at him.

He raised a eye brow and looked at with a smile on her face. Charles grabbed her hair just a little bit making her moan and he forced her to kiss him. Andrea didn't mind and kissed him in a force. He broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"You see I remembered what you told me that night after your little drunk party." Charles said laughing.

Andrea just busted out laughing and looked at the time on the wall.

"It is 3:48 what do you want to do now that your daughter is out for the day with our best friends?" askd Andrea smiling at him.

"I can think of a few things." Charles said wigging his eye brows.

Andrea busted out laughing as she walked over to the TV and turned it on then looked over at him.

"I am not going to sleep with you Charles even though I'm sure it will be something will blow my mind right? If not then hey! I'll be happy." Andrea said smiling.

"Oh I am going to get you." Charles said walking after her making her take off running.

Andrea giggled loudly then looked at him as he tried to chase her around the room. She turned around and stopped running.

"You know Charles once you get able to actually get me. You'll have a new hip and things will be good." teased Andrea laughing.

Right as she said that she felt arms around her wiast and maked her scream loudly and someone put their hand over her mouth.

"Hi baby." whispered a deep voice.


	14. Chapter 14

Andrea bit down on his hand making him let her go. She moved away from him and saw that Tommy was standing here in her hotel room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Andrea as she was breathing heavily.

"I am here to take back what is mine." Tommy said kinda of yelling at her.

Before she could answer she felt arms slip around her waist making her jerk just a bit and she looked and saw Charles was giving him a death glare.

"She doesn't belong to you Tommy dawg anymore. You broke up with her then she went with Joe who broke up her and now she is with a guy who can actually show her what a real man is like." Charles said making her laugh just a bit.

Tommy bit down on his lip and looked Andrea who was holding onto his hands.

"I am not shocked she is with a old guy. Hell Charles you dont have much time left on to you since you've got a bad hip and I'm sure that Andrea here will be willing to take care of a old man like you. One foot in the grave the other one a banana peel." Tommy said making Charles tighten his grip on Andrea.

Charles moved Andrea out of the way and attacked Tommy making him fall to the floor. They started to roll around in the floor and Andrea rolled her eyes at them. She grabbed Charles by his over shirt and pulled him away from Tommy. Andrea checked on Charles and nodded then looked at Tommy who had a bloody nose and busted lip.

"You need to leave right now." Andrea said pointing at the door.

She pulled him up and pushed him against the wall and slapped him in the face making him hold his jaw even more. Andrea laughed as he walked out of the door slamming it. Andrea ran over to Charles who was holding his hip and closing his eyes tightly.

"He got my hip that jackass." Charles said gritting his teeth.

Andrea nodded at him and then looked around.

"Do you want to go to the doctors?" asked Andrea looking around.

"I dont know if the pain doesn't stop we will go." Charles said as Andrea nodded at him.

Andrea grabbed a chair and pulled it to where he was and he sat down it while Andrea sat down on the bed and looked at him and grabbed his hand and kissed it. It had been about 2 hours and he was still in pain holding his side.

"Charles you need to go so stop it!" shouted Andrea squating down and looking at him. "come on your going." Andrea added looking at him.

All he did was nod at her as the door open. Nelson, Kristy, and Mellena walked in laughing and giggling until they saw Charles's face and the worried look on her face.

"Tommy got into the room somehow and then Charles and him got into a fight and Tommy got his hip and its been hurting for 2 hours straight and I want to take him to see a doctor but he is being a stubborn pain in the ass." Andrea said sighing.

Right as she finished the comment Mellena ran over to her dad and looked at him. He was crying when Mellena wipped the tear away.

"Daddy go for mommy." whispered Mellena as Charles only nodded at her.

Andrea looked at him then helped him up from the chair and helped him get his jacket on.

"We are going to come with you. But let me go tell Allen and Chris we are going to and maybe they can watch Mellena she doesn't need to see her father like this." Kristy said as she picked Mellena and walked into the room.

Nelson helped hold Charles up as Andrea was holding the otherside of him. It wasn't but 10 minutes later when Kristy walked back into the room.

"They are going to watch her but then come and check on him later and have Traci watch her." Kristy said as Andrea nodded and opened the door.

Andrea walked out first as she almost fell holding Charles up. She waited on Nelson and Kristy as they walked to the lobby as people watched. Andrea saw out of the corner of her eye saw Brandon and Joe smiling at them.

"Ignore them." Kristy said as they walked outside.

Andrea dug into her pocket and grabbed the keys to Charles's car and unlocked it. Nelson and Andrea got into the back while Kristy was driving. She grabbed the keys from Andrea and turned it on. She got onto the road and started down the street. Andrea held onto to Charles as he leaned on her.

"Hurry up!" shouted Andrea at Kristy who put the pedel to the metal.

It wasn't about 15 minutes and they were at the nearest hospital. Kristy drove up to the front of doors and looked at Nelson who held onto Charles while Andrea ran inside and grabbed a wheelchair.

"Help me Nelson. I am not strong enough!" shouted Andrea worried.

She moved out of the way as Nelson put Charles in the chair while Andrea closed the door. Kristy parked the car as they went inside. Andrea signed the papers as they took him to the back. Andrea gave the papers to the nurse and sat down in a chair beside Nelson. Kristy walked into the waiting room and looked at them.

"They looked at him and rushed him into the back after we told him what happen." Andrea said telling her.

She looked towards the floor and put her hands over her head then looked up to see Kristy looking worried.

"Calm down Andrea, There is nothing you can do." Kristy said sitting down beside her.

Andrea looked at Kristy as if she had two heads and then smiled.

"Oh believe me there is something I can do. But I wont touch him until I find out what is going on with Charles. If something happens to him I swear they will see how a southern bitch acts." Andrea replied yawning.

It had been about 2 hours and no word about Charles. No one would say anything to them about it. Andrea was outside of the hospital smoking. Kristy walked out and went over to her.

"You know that will kill you slowly." Kristy said laughing a bit.

"This is the first one I've had in years." replied Andrea putting it out and looking at her worried.

"I've tried to ask the nurses but they said I have to be the wife or family." Kristy said looking at Andrea.

Andrea's eyes got big then grabbed her cell phone and smiled.

"Hey Allen its me, I need you to go to my room and there in my black small bag is a set of wedding rings. Dont ask but can you bring them to me. Both sets please." Andrea said smiling. "Thank you!" she added as she hung up looking at Kristy who was laughing.

They walked back into the hospital where they saw Nelson leaning against the chairs and asleep. Kristy walked over to him and kissed him on the lips waking him up. He smiled at her and sat up pulling her into his lap. Andrea smiled at the site in front of her. Andrea sat down in a chair and looked at the clock. It had been about 15 minutes since she spoke to Allen as he walked into the room giving her the boxes.

"Thanks." Andrea said putting the rings on and smiling at him.

Andrea walked over to the desk and looked at the nurse and smiled. She put her hand on her desk and smiled.

"My name is Andrea Ashenoff I have been here for 2 hours and I want to know something on my husband NOW!" shouted Andrea smiling as the nurse got up and walked to the back without thinking.

Andrea turned around and smiled at them as she walked back to where the little group was. As the door opened to the back a doctor walked into the waiting room as Andrea stood up.

"Andrea Ashenoff?" asked the doctor looking at Andrea who nodded. "I am Dr.Dresden,Well your husband hurt his hip even worse in the fight that he was in with your ex I am thinking and he needs to have a hip replacement soon." he added.

Andrea just looked at him in shock then nodded at him. Andra turned around and looked at the group and started to cry but then stopped and turned around looking at the doctor.

"Can I see him?" asked Andrea with hoping eyes.

The doctor nodded at her.

"You all can." he said as they walked to the back.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Room 863

The doctor opened the room to the room that they put Charles in. Andrea walked in behind him and looked at Charles who was sleeping. Nelson walked in holding Kristy's hand as Allen walked in behind her walking up to Andrea and hugged her from behind.

"Its ok Sister I'm sure he can handle things." Allen said into her ear.

Andrea walked over to the bed and smiled as he woke up and saw her next to the bed. She motioned him to look to the side as he saw Nelson and Kristy on the left while he saw Allen standing at the foot of the bed.

"I will leave you alone." Dr.Dresden said walking out.

"Thank You god." Andrea said laughing as the door shut making the group laugh along with Charles.

Andrea pulled up a chair and looked at him.

"You need a hip replacement soon which means Tommy is going pay." Andrea said smiling up at him holding his hand.

"I have drugs in my system right now Andrea so if you want to kick his ass do it." Charles said pointing to the door laughing.

Nelson looked at Kristy who was smiling just a bit.

"I am going to help Andrea. You are like my brother Charles you know that." Kristy said sitting down on the bed.

All the guys in the room laughed at the girls as they gave each other high fives. Nelson shook his head as Kristy kissed him on the lips. The doctor walked into the room with Mellena beside him.

"Mommy!" shouted Mellena running over to Andrea.

Andrea picked her up and put her in her lap looking at Charles. The doctor looked at Andrea then at Charles then to Mellena who was holding onto her dad's hand.

"Is she your real child Mrs. Ashenoff?" asked Dr.Dresden.

"Yes she is. I know she looks like a Mexican right? With the brown hair and brown eyes she is her father's daughter. I am her real mother if you have a problem with that I will be happy to take my husband out of here and go somewhere else that will help him without questions about our family." Andrea said smiling ever so sweetly.

The doctor walked out of the room mummbled something. Allen busted out laughing as Kristy and Nelson were smiling like kids in a candy store. Mellena crawled up into the bed with her father and they were both asleep. Andrea smiled and got up from the chair and kissed Mellena's head while she kissed Charles on the lips. She turned and looked at Kristy.

"You come with me we are going to have some fun." Andrea said smiling as Kristy kissed Nelson on the lips fast and walked over to her. "Nelson and Allen stay here with them." she added smiling.

Kristy walked out of the room first while Andrea was behind her smiling just a bit. Kristy handed Andrea the keys and smiled at her.

"We are going to go the house where me and Tommy stayed here in New York So I can't get arrested." Andrea said smiling.

They walked to the car talking about things. Andrea got in the car while Kristy waited on her to unlock the door. Andrea unlocked the door starting the car. Kristy put her seat belt on along with Andrea who looked up smiling kinda. They pulled out of the parking lot.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Kristy looking at Andrea who was keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yes I am sure that i want to do this. Its not like I am going to kill him Kristy. I am going to make sure he knows that I am not his and plus I am getting my things." Andrea replied smiling.

Kristy laughed at her as they pulled into a long drive way where a two story house was waiting at the end of the drive. Andrea put the car in park as she grabbed some keys from her pocket and unlocked the two story house doors. Kristy followed in behind Andrea who was looking around.

"Tommy I know you are in here." shouted Andrea smiling.

"I know I am here but what you are doing here?" asked Tommy walking down the stairs.

She turned around smiling at him as she waited at the bottom of the stairs.

"I see that you have come home but what for?" asked Tommy smiling.

"This!" shouted Andrea smacking him really hard on the face making him stumbled backwards.

Kristy walked over to Andrea and looked at Tommy who was holding his jaw and sitting down on the stairs. Andrea walked up the stairs a bit and smiled at him.

"I am here to get my things Tommy, I am here to tell you that you hurt Charles worse then he was so that means you get to have one of two things happen. 1 a very big lose suit on your ass or have two girls kick your ass." Andrea said smiling as Tommy looked at Kristy who was balling her hands in fist and smiling.

Tommy didn't say a word as they walked pasted him to the room where he had put Andrea's things. It didn't take but 20 minutes to grab all of the stuff that Andrea wanted. Kristy looked at the bottom of the stairs and saw Tommy who was sitting at the bottom of the stairs holding his head in his hands. Andrea walked over to Kristy as they walked down the stairs. She handed Kristy the bag as she walked over behind Tommy.

"Can we do something for old time sakes?' asked Andrea smiling.

"Sure why not." Tommy said mummbleing back.

Andrea smiled at Kristy as she put her legs over his shoulders and down on his shoulders. He stood up and as she smiled at Kristy. He walked to the middle of the floor with a quick motion Andrea flipped forward making Tommy flip over as Andrea laid onto of him.

"You see Tommy I'm a bitch now not scared to stand up for my self." shouted Andrea getting up from him as he was holding his back.

Kristy laughed as she pulled the camera out from the bag and handed it to Andrea. Kristy walked over to Tommy and kicked him in the stomach.

"You see Tommy boy we aren't the same girls you once knew growing up!" shouted Kristy as the girls walked out of the home leaving Tommy alone.

Andrea locked the doors to the house once more then walked to the car they drove in. Kristy laughed as Andrea was doing a little dance as she walked over to the driver side of the car.

"Girl you are crazy you know that?" asked Kristy laughing.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet." Andrea replied laughing.

They both got into the car and waved at the home as they drove down the drive way.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Andrea pulled the car back into the hospital parking lot smiling. Kristy got out and grabbed her jacket then waited on Andrea to lock the door. Andrea grabbed her jacket and pocketbook.

"I wont tell anyone." Kristy said as they both walked to the hospital.

Andrea smiled at her and hugged her as hey walked down the hallway to where Charles's room was. They had been gone for 3 hours as they walked into the room. Right as Andrea walked into the room Mellena looked up and jumped down from the bed and ran over to her and jumpped into her arms making her laugh.

"How are you doing?" asked Andrea looking at Mellena smiling.

"I'm doing fine after my nap. I woke up to daddy talking to uncle nelson and uncle allen something to do with you." Mellena said laughing.

Kristy grabbed Mellena away from Andrea as she walked over to Charles who had the rings on. She looked at Allen who was smiling brightly.

"I had to put them on becuase that damn nurse came in here started hitting on me. Allen showed his and said oh baby dont you think that outfit is so cute on her. He made it seem like I was gay!" Charles said laughing as he tried to hit Allen with a pillow.

Andrea laughed at him as she went over to the bed and sat down in the chair as Kristy,Nelson, and Allen talked to Mellena who was smiling like crazy. The doctor walked into the room making everyone look up.

"We are going to be do surgery in a few hours." He said making Andrea nodded as she grabbed Charles's hand.

He walked out of the room once more leaving the group alone. Mellena hopped down onto her dad's bed and crawled over to him and laid down beside him.

"You come back daddy ok? I dont want to lose you." Mellena said kissing his cheek making everyone smile.

"Yes you better come back Charles Ashenoff because you've got a daughter to raise and you've got a girlfriend who is hot for you." Andrea said kissing his cheek.

"Dawg you come back so we can have a mouth piece for LAX and plus I need a man to be in my wedding." Nelson said smiling brightly.

Andrea looked at Kristy then at Nelson who was smiling brightly. Allen looked at them with a confused look on his face making Mellena laugh.

"When?" asked Charles smiling.

"Well it happen at the movies where Mellena was jumpping up and down about it. The lady thought she was our kid and said its is about time you got married." Kristy replied putting her left hand up showing the ring.

Nelson kissed Kristy on the head and looked at Andrea who was smiling brightly.

"I know its early but hey we have something for Charles to look forward to." Nelson said looking at Andrea who was laughing.

Mellena crawled Charles's lap and into Andrea's who was talking to Kristy as the doctor walked into the room once more.

"Dr.Dresden ready for Mr.Ashenoff now." the nurse said as she walked into the room.

Everyone moved away from the bed as she helped him get out of bed to put him in a chair. Andrea looked at Kristy as they wheeled him out. She held onto Mellena as she waved at him going down the hallway.

"Come on guys lets go get something to eat and we can come back here." Allen said putting his arm around his sister's shoulder.

Andrea nodded at him as the group walked a head of her and Mellena. Mellena put her arms around her neck and started to cry.She stopped walking and looked at Mellena then at the group.

"Guys we will meet up with you guys later at Ruby Tuesday." Andrea shouted as they nodded at her.

She walked over to a set of chairs and sat down in one. She pulled Mellena away from her neck and looked at her. Mellena started to cry worse.

"Shhhh baby its ok." whispered Andrea holding onto her.

"My mommy doesn't want me and I dont want daddy to leave because then he leaves I'll have to go back to her and I dont want too. She does things." whispered Mellena into Andrea's neck.

Andrea pulled Mellena back and wiped her tears away then kissed her on the cheeks. Mellena kinda smiled brightly at her then frowned.

"What did your mom do to you Mellena?" asked Andrea looking at Mellena who's eyes got big.

"Mommy uhh kinda hits me." whipsered Mellena making Andrea get stiff.

"What do you mean by kinda?' Andrea asked looking at her.

Mellena held up her shirt sleeve and showing Andrea all kinds of bruises going down her arm. Andrea turned her around and lefted up her shirt making Andrea get mad.

"Hey Andre.." Kristy said but stopped when she saw Mellena's back.

"We are coming now and I want to talk to you." Andrea said getting up and holding onto Mellena.

Right as Andrea turned around she saw Juana standing there tapping her foot looking at the three of them. Andrea gave Mellena to Kristy who was looking upset as well. Andrea walked over to where Juana was and smiled at her.

"So you hit my daughter." Andrea said smirking her.

"Your daughter? You didn't give birth that little brat and plus yes I did she needs to be shown how things work!"shouted Juana pointing at Mellena.

Andrea turned around walked just a bit towards Kristy and Mellena then turned back around and punched Juana in the face. Juana fell to the floor and held onto her jaw as she looked up towards Andrea who was standing over her. Andrea pulled Juana up by her shirt and put her against the wall.

"Mellena might not be my daughter but I have known her since she was born Juana and I am not sorry that I am dating Charles right now. But right now I want you to get the hell away from Mellena,Charles, and ME!" shouted Andrea punching her in the face.

Juana didn't bother looking at Mellena and walked down the hallway and out of the door. Andrea put her fist down then turned around as she looked at Mellena who was smiling brightly at Andrea.

"Go Mommy!"shouted Mellena clapping her hands smiling.

Kristy put Mellena down on the floor as she grabbed both Andrea and Kristy's hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kristy, Mellena, and Andrea all pulled into the parking lot of Ruby Tuesday as they saw Nelson,Allen and Joe all standing in the parking lot in each other's face while Nelson was holding a baby.

"Oh shit!" whispered Andrea as she got out of the car while Kristy put it in park.

Andrea ran over to where they were and looked at Nelson who was a holding about a seventh month old baby. Allen and Joe were trash talking each other as Kristy walked up holding Mellena's hand.

"Guys!" shouted Andrea pushing them apart and getting in between of them.

Joe and Allen looked at her as she tried to keep them apart.

"What is going on?" asked Andrea picking up Mellena and putting her on her hip.

Andrea looked at the baby that Nelson was holding then looked back at Joe and Allen who were eye balling each other.

"Andrea when were you going to tell them huh?" asked Joe pointing at the baby that was in Nelson's arm. "When were you going to tell them that, that baby is yours and the father is me!" he added with a shout.

Everyone in the parking lot looked at Andrea who was looking down then looked back up at him. She looked at Allen who was laughing and grabbed the baby from Nelson and looked at Allen then back at Joe.

"You told him that he was the dad?" asked Allen laughing making Andrea laugh and nodded. "Joe, you really need to take a look at Alana ok?" he added.

Andrea put Mellena down once more then looked at Joe as she walked over and grabbed Alana from Charles and kissed her forehead.

"You see Joe, Alana is only 7 months old and I slept with Charles here 16 months ago because of a drunk night and a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I didn't tell Charles but I told you that you were the dad because I knew you would keep up your promise when I first met you but Charles is the real father of Alana!" Andrea said holding up Alana with a smile.

Joe looked at her then stepped towards her but Kristy got in front of her and looked at him.

"You touch her and I swear that I will take your balls and pull them out of mouth!" shouted Kristy pointing up at him.

"How about we get a damn blood test.." shouted Allen rolling his eyes.

Andrea nodded at him as Joe walked off and grabbed the baby carrier from behind him and handed it to Kristy. He walked off in a upset mood and pulled out of the parking lot fast. Andrea put Alana in the carrier and grabbed the blanket that was under her and covered her up.

"Come on guys lets go get something to eat." Andrea said grabbing the baby carrier and grabbed Mellena's hand.

Allen picked up Mellena while Nelson and Kristy walked behind them.

"Do you guys know you look like a couple instead of brother and sister?" asked Kristy laughing as Nelson grabbed her hand.

"I kinda figured that out but hey I've got two daughter who are mixed with White and Mexican so I dont think they will think we are mexican people." Andrea replied as Allen opened the door and they walked in.

Allen got them a table for 6 as the people in the room watched as Mellena held onto Allen making Kristy laugh as Nelson smacked her ass before she sat down on in a chair.

It had been about 30 minutes and all them were done eating. Nelson and Kristy were feeding Mellena while Andrea was feeding Alana a bottle. Andrea got up from the table and was rocking then her cell phone went off. She grabbed it and noticed it was a check message

_You know that you slept with me the very same night Andrea, you slept with me first then we went to the club and you got drunk and you slept with Charles you dont know for sure that he is the father of your baby...Joe_

Andrea closed her cell phone and put it up as the guys at the table looked at her.

"Who was that?" asked Allen paying for the bill.

"It was uhh a friend of mine who told me that WWE was in town." replied Andrea smiling as him.

Allen just looked at her as Kristy and Nelson walked out before them. Andrea put Alana back into the carrier and waved at the people who were looking at her. She walked into the parking lot and sighed as she looked around. Andrea looked at Alana then looked up when she saw that Kristy was making out with Nelson.

"Come on guys lets go." Andrea said putting the baby carrier in the back and buckling Alana up and then put Mellena in the other side of the car.

Kristy and Nelson broke apart. Allen rolled his eyes at the couple as he pushed Nelson to his car. Kristy got into the other side of the car while Andrea was waiting on her looking upset.

"What's wrong?" asked Kristy putting on her seat belt.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone!" Andrea said as she pulled out of the parking lot slowly.

Andrea looked at Kristy who was nodding then looked back at Alana who was playing with her feet and smiling. Mellena was right beside Alana playing with her hands

"I dont know who Alana's real dad is. I did sleep with Charles and I slept with someone else the same night well the same day just hours before. I slept with Joe." Andrea said looking sad.

"uhhh I wish I could figure out the best words to say but does Charles know?" asked Kristy looking at her.

"No he thinks that she is his daughter because of the black hair and the dark skin but look at joe the same thing. But I am going to get a blood test." Andrea said has they stopped at red light.

Kristy looked down at the floor board then looked back at Andrea who was looking at Nelson and Allen who were beside them in the other car. Mellena saw them and started waving like crazy making Allana laugh and try to do the same failling to do so making all the girls laugh.

"She is so much like Charles there is no doubt that she is his kid Andrea. They are so much alike plus they both have that give me way they have." Kristy said laughing.

Andrea just nodded at Kristy as the light turned green and started down the road once more looking at Alana who was soon go be asleep in car seat.


	18. Chapter 18

"Come on.." shouted Allen as Andrea grabbed the baby carrier.

Andrea grabbed the diaper bag as she closed the door. Kristy grabbed Mellena's hand as they walked across the parking lot of the hospital. Nelson put his arm around Kristy's shoulder as they all walked inside.

"I am so scared about this thing." Andrea said putting the baby carrier down on a chair.

Andrea walked around the room looking at Allen who was standing against the wall as he looked at her. Alana started to cry making Andrea turn around and walk over to her and picked her up.

"Its ok baby mommy is here." whispered Andrea as she patted Alana's back.

Within a few minutes Alana was sleeping against her mom's shoulder. Kristy and Nelson looked at Andrea who was smiling at them.

"Would you stop smiling.." Nelson said laughing.

"I'm trying to keep my mind off of Charles and hope for the best." replied Andrea looking at them.

"ooooo." Kristy said smiling at her.

Andrea looked over at Allen who was on the phone with someone who she thought it was Wendy. She put Alana back in the carrier and covered her with a baby blanket.

"Hey guys, I've got to go Wendy wants me home." Allen said looking at them.

The rest of the group nodded at him as he walked out the door. Andrea looked around at Kristy and Nelson who were smiling and talking.

"Guys go." Andrea said threwing Kristy the keys.

Kristy and Nelson looked at her without thinking they left leaving Alana and Andrea alone in the waiting room. Andrea sighed as they were out of sight and looked at her daughter who was looking up at her.

"You know that you look like Charles but if you are Joe's daughter I dont know what I am going to do." whispered Andrea playing Alana's feet.

The time had past fast as Andrea looked up and noticed it had been 4 hours. She got up and walked around the waiting room and saw the Doctor coming into the waiting room.

"Mrs. Ashenoff?" asked Dr.Dresden as he walked into the door.

"Yes?" asked Andrea as she picked Alana up from the carrier.

"Your husband is fine the hip replacement went through good. He is in recovering and you can see him now if you'd like." Dr. Dresden said smiling.

Andrea nodded at him as she put Alana in the carrier. She grabbed the baby bag and followed him to the room where Charles was awaking up but drugged up big time.

"Here you go." whispered Dr. Dresden as she walked into the room.

Andrea put the carrier on the foot of the bed then picked Alana up and put it on the floor. Charles opened his eyes and saw them and gave them a slight smile.

"Hey baby." Andrea said kissing his check and holding onto Alana as she leaned down.

Dr.Dresden pushed a chair for Andrea to sit down in. She sat down and thanked him as she held Alana up. Charles turned his head and looked at Alana.

"Charles Ashenoff, I would like for you to meet your daughter Alana." Andrea said as she helped Alana wave at him.

"I remember when you were born Alana, the whole locker room was talking about it." whispered Charles playing with her little feet.

Alana started kicking at his hand making Andrea and Charles both laugh at her. Right then someone cleared their throats making Andrea turn around to see that Kristy and Nelson where walking into the room.

"Hey Guys." whispered Charles closing his eyes.

"Hey Dawg." Nelson replied waving.

Kristy saw Alana was being held up by Andrea and got down beside her and got Alana's attention making her smile.

"Here." Andrea said giving Alana to Kristy who gladly took her with a smile on her face. "You will be a good mom." she added smiling at Kristy.

Nelson looked at Kristy and Alana and a big smile came to his face. Andrea got up and walked over to where Kristy and Alana were.

"Charles you've got to take a blood test to see if you are the baby's father." Dr.Dresden said walking into the room making Andrea's eyes get big.

"WHAT?!" shouted Charles sitting up straight big time looking at Andrea.

Kristy looked at Andrea who swallowed hard and who was looking at Charles. Andrea looked down then back at Kristy then at Charles.

"Andrea would you like to tell me who you think is the other father?" asked Dr. Dresden looking at her.

"Uhh yes his name is Joe Seannoa." replied Andrea in a whisper making Charles's eyes get big.

Charles looked at the bed then laid back down and holding his side while Andrea grabbed Alana from Kristy and held onto her while Charles looked at her with a upset look.

"Why didn't you damn tell me that you spelt with him?" asked Charles looking at her.

"Welll..." Andrea said looking at Alana who Andrea now noticed she didn't look like either Charles or Joe.


	19. Chapter 19

"Charles I slept with Joe ok? I know that he was your best friend when I first met you so yea shut up." Andrea said looking at Charles with everyone else who were looking kinda of scared of her.

Andrea sighed as she held onto Alana and started to pat her back. Kristy had wide eyes looking at Andrea then looked at Nelson and Charles. Andrea walked out into the hallway where she saw someone she least expected to be there.

"What are you doing here John?" asked Andrea looking at her best friend as she held onto Alana smiling.

"Well WWE is in New York. I called your Brother to see if you were in town and he told me he was on his way to the airport home to be with Wendy and you were at the hospital." John replied giving her one of his trade mark smiles.

She shook her head and walked over to him as he took Alana from her and smiled.

"You know John Cena I have been dealing with you for the past 3 years and boy you have been a pain in my backside but you sure do know that you are my best friend." Andrea said hugging him as looking at Alana from over his shoulder.

"Are you going to tell me why you are here or do I have to tickle it out of you?" John asked giving Alana back to her.

Andrea sat down in a chair and looked at him as he sat down beside her looking at her.

"I am here for Charles Ashenoff my boyfriend he had surgery and now we going to get a blood test to see who the father of Alana here is. I am not sure if it is Charles or Joe Seannoa." replied Andrea rocking Alana now.

"Damn your a slut." John said laughing.

Andrea hit him in the arm and laughing but then stopped when she saw Joe was standing there in front of her holding some stuff on his arm to where he had gotten his blood drawn. The nurses walked out of Charles's room and walked down the hallway.

"I know that I am the dad." Joe said sitting down a seat away from Andrea and John.

All Andrea did was roll her eyes at him as she stood up and smiled down at him.

"Joe if you are the father of my baby guess what you wont have anything to do with her. She is my daughter and she always will be my daughter. I laid in labor for 10 hours waiting to have her and now that able to know I'm her mom not you and your little girl." Andrea said walking into the room with John behind her.

Kristy looked up from the sit was sitting in and saw John Cena standing in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Guys I want you to meet John Cena my best friend in the WWE." Andrea said nodding at him as he walked into the room.

"I bet you screwed him too..." mummbled Charles looking at them.

Andrea turned her head in a quick motion and looked at him with a upset look then shook her head.

"No Charles we haven't slept together. I have a girlfriend who I happen to be in love with." John replied smirking at him as Charles rolled his eyes at him.

Kristy put her arms around Nelson's waist. She waved at Andrea who was now in the chair rocking Alana. Joe walked into the door way as he looked in on everyone in the room. Right as he went to walk in he first someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Move." said a girl voice.

Joe turned around and looked down and saw a girl with long black hair and blue eyes looking up at him. He moved out of the way as she walked into the room.

"Hey Amy.." John said kissing her on the lips. "Guys this is my girlfriend Amy." he added pointing at her.

Andrea nodded at her as Joe walked into the room with the doctor.

" I have the results to the blood test." Dr.Dresden said making Charles,Andrea, and Joe look up at him with a hoping face.

Andrea stood up as John took Alana from her making Amy give her a dirty look.

"So tell us!' Kristy said looking over to him as Nelson tighten his grip on her waist.

"Charles Ashenoff you are not the father..." Dr. Dresden said making Charles close his eyes and mummbling.

"YES!!!" shouted Joe making everyone look at him.

The doctor starting laugh at him and shaking his head which made Andrea look at him. She sat down in a chair with John close beside her and Amy had her arms around John's waist looking at Alana.

"Joe Seannoa you aren't the father either." replied Dr. Dresden making Andrea sigh in relief but then shook her head.

"Damn your a slut." Amy said looking at Andrea with a smug look on her face.

Right as she finished the comment Andrea turned around and smacked her in the face. Amy went flying back and hit the floor making the rest of the group look at her as she held onto her jaw.

"I am not a slut Amy, You dont even know me at all." Andrea said walking over to her but John put his free arm around her waist.

"Easy there Andy." John said holding her back from Amy. "Dont need Amy to be put in." he added laughing.

Amy looked at him as she growled and walked out of the room. Andrea turned around and looked at the group that was in front of her.

"I am sorry." Andrea whispered looking at Kristy.

Kristy moved away from Nelson then walked over to where Andrea was and gave her a big hug.

"You know she looks like John. Did you sleep with him?" whispered Kristy laughing.

Andrea held onto her and laughed a little bit then let go as her and Nelson left with Joe following behind them. She turned around as John and Charles looked at her. She walked over to the bed and looked at Charles.

"I'm sorry that Alana isn't yours Charles..." Andrea said looking at him.

Charles looked at her then shook his head pointing to the door. John looked at him and shook his head.

"Dawg, she has had a thing for you since she was younger but hey since Alana isn't yours you are going to threw her away?You are making a big mistake my friend." John said rocking Alana.

"You dont know anything John just leave and take that bastard with you." shouted Charles only to get a slap from Andrea who heard what was said about Alana

She looked at John then grabbed Alana from him.

"Screw you Charles." Andrea shouted looking at him.

John put his arm around her shoulder and pushed her out of the room as he grabbed the baby things and closing the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Andrea walked into the hallway and looked around as John walked over to her as she started to cry.

"Andrea its ok calm down." John said taking Alana from her.

"I am sick and I am tired of life! I am done trying ot make everyone happy. I couldn't make Tommy happy, I couldn't make Joey happy, I couldn't make Charles happy! I dont even fucking think I can make Alana happy!" shouted Andrea hitting the wall in front of her making Alana start crying.

John started to rock her making Andrea look up and look at him as she wiped some tears away. She walked over to where they were and rubbed Alana's back and kissed her head as John looked at her.

"I know who the father of Alana is Andrea its not that hard to see. When I look at her I can see her dad." John said looking at Alana. "Its Tommy." he added

Andrea looked up from Alana then looked at John with wide eyes. She grabbed Alana and turned her around so she could look at her.

"WOW!, I never noticed that." Andrea said smiling kinda.

"You love him and you know. 3 years with him you can't just fall out of with someone that fast sweetie. You went from Tommy to Joe to Charles and now I can see it in your eyes you want him!" John said smiling.

Andrea just looked at him as she rocked Alana as she walked up and down the hallway. Amy walked over to where John was as he watched Andrea with Alana.

"John, I'm tired can we go the hotel so I can fix you up?" asked Amy smiling at him sheeply.

"Sure baby." replied John kissing her on the lips. "Hey Andrea we are going to go I'll catch up with you later." he added as he walked down the hallway with Amy and leaving the baby stuff beside her pocket book.

Andrea rolled her eyes as she walked over to the baby carrier and put Alana in it. She sighed as she looked at Alana who looked up at her with her big brown eyes.

"How could I have not noticed it before Alana? You look so much like Tommy its not funny. We are going to go home and get your daddy back." Andrea said smiling and laughing as Alana did a little giggle fit in the carrier.

She picked up the baby bag and her pocket book then the baby carrier smiling at Alana then walked over to Charles's door and looked in at him.

"We are going to go and find her dad. I know who the father is Charles goodbye." Andrea said slamming the door before he could say anything.

Andrea smiled as she walked down the wallway then stopped grabbing her cell phone from her back pocket and put the baby carrier on the floor and looked down at her. She looked at the phone and looked at the number that was facing her. She pushed dail and looked at Alana who was now asleep.

"Tommy?" Andrea whispered slowly.

_"Andrea? Why are you calling me?" Tommy asked. _

She looked once more at the sleeply baby then smiled.

"I think that we need to meet up and talk about things. I promise no guys will beat you up but I think you might be shocked when we see each other. I know your in New York." Andrea said smiling.

_"Come to the apartment." Tommy said. _

"Alright." replied Andrea smiling as she hung up the phone.

She put the cell phone back into her pocket then grabbed her car keys from her front pocket. She grabbed the carrier once more and started down the hallway.

Apartment

Andrea sighed as she walked up to apartment 24B.She looked at the sleeply baby in the carrier then knocked on the door slowly. The door open and Tommy looked at her then at the baby carrier.

"Who is that?" asked Tommy letting Andrea in.

"Well Tommy this might sound crazy but she is yours if you look at her." replied Andrea looking at him as he had wide eyes.

"You've never been pregnant before." Tommy replied as he looked at Alana who was now awake.

Andrea put the carrier on the table then took her jacket off. Tommy picked Alana up slowly then looked at Andrea.

"Do you remember when I went to see my brother for a while and you said that I was getting fat and I should lose some weight? Well I found out I was pregnant!" shouted Andrea laughing.

Before she say anything else Tommy kissed her on the lips making her smile as the kiss broke. Tommy looked at Alana then looked at Andrea.

"Wow!" whispered Tommy as he walked around the apartment with her.

"I take it that you aren't shocked or going to say OH MY GOD THAT ISNT MY KID!" Andrea said putting her hands on her hips looking at him.

Tommy didn't answer her at all just kept on looking at Alana who was looking up at him. Andrea walked over to where he was and put his arm around his waist gently and looked over his shoulder and looked at Alana.

"What does this mean?" asked Tommy looking over his shoulder and looked at Andrea.

"Its up to you since you didn't believe me when I told you about Joe." Andrea said walking in front of him as she took Alana away from him.

Andrea walked away from him and grabbed a bottle from the bag then turned around and smiled.

"You know what?" asked Andrea smiling. "You are going to feed your newest daughter. Just like you did with Brianna and Kimberly." she added as she handed Alana to him.

Tommy took Alana into his arms once more then looked at her as someone knocked on the door. Andrea walked over to the door and opened it and looked on with a smile.

"Hey Trisa." Andrea said moving aside so she could come in with the twins behind her.

They attacked Andrea with hugs around the legs. Andrea picked them both up then walked over to where they were. The twins got down from her hips and looked at Alana who was being holding the bottle and looking at them.

"So you've got three kids now?" Trisa said smiling at Andrea. "i say about time you two had a kid." she added laughing.

Andrea laughed at her as she sat down beside him. Brianna got into her lap while Kimberly got into Trisa lap both of the twins kept on looking at their half sister.

"They look like real whole sisters instead of half sisters." Tommy said looking from Alana to the girls.

The twins hugged him tightly making him laugh.

"Daddy your the best." Brianna said smiling then both of the girls leaned in and kissed him on the cheeks.

Both Trisa and Andrea laughed at them. Brianna held onto Andrea while Kimberly was leaning against her mom falling slowly sleepy.

"Hey Trisa is the girls need a nap they can go to sleep in the bedroom." Andrea said getting up holding to Brianna.

Kimberly got up then grabbed Andrea's hand and followed into her the bedroom leaving Trisa and Tommy alone with Alana. Tommy got up from the couch then grabbed the baby towel and put it on his shoulder and started to burp Alana.

"You know that you guys make a cute couple. After being together for what 3 years now? When are you going to marry her?" asked Trisa putting her hands on her hips.

"I think really soon." Tommy said kissing Alana on the forehead.

Trisa laughed at him as she checked her cell phone. Andrea walked into the room smiling as she walked over to where they were.

"Hey Tommy is it ok if the girls stay with you guys?" asked Trisa smiling.

"Sure no problem." Tommy said handing Alana to Andrea for her change her.

Andrea laughed at him as she grabbed the baby bag and sat down on the couch. She started to change Alana while Trisa left. Tommy checked on the twins then walked back to Andrea who was smiling.

"There your little girl is clean." Andrea said laughing as she put the dirty diaper in the trashcan outside.

Tommy was holding Alana once more.

"Dude do you like holding her?" asked Andrea smiling.

"Yes. I do and I wont let her out of my site." Tommy said kissing Andrea on the lips.


End file.
